Goten and trunks story
by Truten
Summary: This is my very first fanfic . It is a love story between trunks and goten . Warning some OOC and YAOI , don't like don't read oh and i do not own DBZ , the characters or anything . Hope you enjoy and please review even if it sucks, i need to know your opinions. Thanks in advance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for chichi , she would get up , prepare breakfast for the family and start doing some house work after they're gone . It was the same pattern repeated for several years now since goku's leaving with shenron. She went outside , sat under the tree as always and stared to the sky . She drafted in her own world.

Videl was heading out to work and saw her.

"Gd morning chichi " said videl

Chichi was still in her world and never replied.

'What is wrong with her ? She usually replies.'

Videl walked and sat beside her . Chichi still didn't notice.

Videl shook her up a bit and caught her off guard

"Kami videl you scared me . Why did you do that ?"

"Chichi i'm sorry i didn't mean to . You were spacing out" laughed videl . She saw the sad expression on her face .

"Chichi what's wrong ? You can tell me"

Chichi let out a few tears still looking at the sky

"I miss him too much ... when he was on the otherworld before he died in battles . But now he left willingly with shenron . It's been 5 years now and today is our wedding anniversary ... i ... i wonder if he still loves me like i do "

"Chichi ... i know this is hard for you. But you know this was going to happen eventually . He is a pure blooded saiyan . His will to get stronger will always get better of him. Vegeta was just like him . But when he learned that he could never beat goku no matter how much he trained , he just gave up and stayed . He kept training in the gravity room because a saiyan always need to train to stay in shape . I know that because gohan always spends like one or two hour everyday in the GR . Same goes for goten and trunks even if they're forced to sometimes . I ... i'm sorry"

Chichi looked at her and gave her a sad smile .

"I know and you're right ... i just never had enough time with him . It's always earth in danger and fights and training . He never spent enough time with me." Chichi sighted .

"Thanks for the talk videl ... Well ... we have work to do" said chichi as she got up with videl and each went to their works .

'Goku ... i love you ... i miss you like hell . I don't know if you can hear me but i need you in my life . Please come to us'

Chichi started to cook , hoping to distract herself with work . As she gathered the ingrediants and materials needed , she checked to see if something missing.

"Mmm okay this is here and this as well and ... oh ... where did i put the corriander ?"

"Forgot something ?" Said a familiar voice

She slowly turned around.

"G-goku ? Am i dreaming ?"

Goku gave her very big and tight hug

"This is real chichi . I am back and i am never going to ever leave you again. I ... i love you so much and i am sorry for everything . Will you forgi..."

Chichi silenced him with a passionate kiss . Goku returned it with equal passion .

"There is nothing to forgive you about ... i love you too , kami knows how much "

"Happy anneversary love"

"You still remember ?"

"And how can i forget ? I am selfish i know but ..."

"It doesn't matter . Now this is a very special occasion and we will have a party and you have no say in that matter"

Goku laughed "somethings never change do they ?"

Chichi laughed as well "can you blame me ?"

"Nope"

"What are we waiting for then ?"

Chichi then went to the phone and called bulma

"Hello , bulma speaking"

"Bulma , are you free today ?"

"Yes i took a vacation"

"Can you please come ?"

"Right away ?"

"Yes please"

"Be there in a minute"

"See you" said chichi and hunged up the phone

'Something is wrong , chichi isin't acting normal today . Could it be ? Mmm i have yo go and see then . She seems very happy'

"Vegeta i am going to see what chichi wants. Your food is in the fridge"

"Kakarott is back"

"No wonder why she is happy . Well gotta go"

...

Bulma knocked the door and goku answered

"Goku ? I thought you forget us . It's so good to see you again"

"Same here bulma" said goku as he hugged her. "You know chichi wants your help . He insisted on throwing up a party"

"Same old chichi" bulma laughed

"Well , time to work"

"See ya"

...

Chichi and bulma started working right away . When videl arrived , they told her it is a special occasion . Videl never knew that goku returned because he masked his ki the entire time . Only vegeta was able to detect him since they fused together.

Goku went to his old residence , the one he lived in alone since his childhood . He missed how peaceful and relaxing it was. So he went and slept a bit . Later he woke up hungry as always and went fishing . He ate and then did some training. he had to wait there at the request of bulma until she calls him.

Back at home , everyone was invited: krillin and his family , master roshi , piccolo , tien , yamcha ... everyone who knows goku was there. They wondered why they were gathered here . Some said trunks or goten found love , others thought gohan is having another child .

They never waited and their party mode went on : Drinking , dancing , singing and eating. Suddenly chichi brought out a huge cake and placed it on the table . All eyes looked toward her and all of a sudden goku appeared beside her . All were surprised and happy by his return

"Dad" goten and gohan shouted

"My boys ... i missed you so much" said goku as he hugged them

"We missed you too very much"

Gohan said but before he could continue , he saw everyone started gathering to greet him .

"Well ... we will talk later dad , you have a lot of fans you know" gohan shuckled

"Oh i can't wait then" said goku.

Goten left and sat under the tree . It was peacefull and quiet . He wasn't as happy as he showed . He was so good at faking emotions . He just didn't want to ruin the party. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Goten, is that you?"

"Hey!" Goten flew over to him and landed in front of him. He felt the excitement of seeing his best friend take over his troubling thoughts. He practically knocked him over in a hug.

Trunks didn't know what hit him as he found himself on the ground with his best friend's arms around him. Warmth spread through him that he had never felt before. It was like being wrapped up in a blanket that just came out from the dryer. "What did I do to deserve this interesting welcome?" He smirked as Goten got off him and stood up, helping Trunks up.

"Uh sorry Trunks, I'm just happy to see you." He noticed his friend's frown. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't exactly been a good friend. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't come to see you in a year."

"I know, but you're not the only one who's been busy. School takes up most of my time. Since I'm a sophomore now, I get more work. I'm lucky if I get a break beside the dates"

"So, we're both bad friends."

"Looks like."

"So how was your stay in USA ? How is work ?"

"The work was killing me , but it was worth it . You know we opened a branch in every state in just a year !"

"Congratulations this is wonderful news . Well now you have more work i'm afraid" goten smirked

"Thanks for reminding me"

"No problem anytime ."

"You're such a damn tease . Anyway why are you here and not with goku ? You should be happy"

"I am happy . It's just overcrowded there so we can't spend too much time to talk "

"I don't believe you . You know you can't fool me . What is wrong goten ?"

"No nothing is wrong . I am happy really . But you can't excpect me to treat him normally . I mean he kept coming and leaving and honestly i don't know if i care about him anymore , he missed my important phase , the one i needed him most"

"Goten i ... you are right but he is still your father no matter what . You know i had severe problems with mine but time heals everything . You have to give time to yourself and everything will be fine , trust me ."

"I always did and always will" said goten as he put his head on his shoulder

"Thank you chibi. I do too."

"Something on your mind . You can tell me you know"

"No chibi nothing . Just the flight was tiring . Shall we return to the party ?"

"Yep lets go"

The 2 demi saiyans got up and started walking . On their way , they heard some voices

"Do you want to check up ?"

"Just like old times ..."

Thet went to the source and found valese making love with yamcha who saw them

"G-goten?"

Before he knew it goten threw a ki blast that sent him flying with some broken bones .

"Only two words : since when valese ?"

Trunks never saw him angry before and his ki was dangerously fluctuating

"Goten calm down"

"Shut up trunks . ANSWER VALESE"

"Si-since y-you denied having sex with me"

"THAT LONG YOU BITCH ? ... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION"

"Goten i'm really sorry"

Goten formed a ki ball in his hand

"NOW !"

She ran terrified .

"Goten ... chibi calm down . You're SS"

Goten powered down and sat .

"I can't believe her she cheated on me . I thought she loved me."

"Its ok goten ... she doesn't deserve you anyway . You deserve the best because you are"

"Thank you trunks . This means a lot to me "

Trunks carried him in his arms and flew to goten's home. The party was still on so they entered threw the back door. Bulma saw them and followed .

"What happened trunks ?"

"He saw valese cheating on him with yamcha"

Bulma noticed his emotions through his eyes . It was as if he was hurt and not goten

"That's sad , he really tried with her for the sake of chichi . I guess she chose a wrong one again"

"Again? How many dates she forced him to try ?"

"7"

"She is unbelievable"

"I know . Go home now and get some rest . You've just arrived"

"Ok mom. See ya"

Trunks sat on his bed thinking

'Poor chibi ... why didn't he told me? And how can chichi do that ? I guess she forgot what love means... hope you're ok chibi'


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising from its sleep to only to be watched by trunks . Usually trunks doesn't wake up early but he wasn't able to sleep last night . He somehow felt wrong , as if he was sharing goten's pain . He didn't understand what was going on with him and he felt weak and empty

'It must be because i am very tired from the flight'

Trunks decided to take a hot shower . He went to the bathroom and filled the tube with a very warm water . It always helped him relax but this time it didn't work . The feelings of happiness and completness that goten gave him by his hug were somethings he never felt before.

Bulma heard that noise coming from upstairs .

'It can't be trunks ... well let's go up and see'

She went upstairs and saw trunks just exiting the bathroom.

"Trunks why you woke up so early ?"

"Gd morning mom ... i don't know . I couldn't sleep last night"

'This is an intresting developement'

"And why is that honey ? Are you sick or something ?"

"No i'm fine i just ... feal sad"

"Well is this because of goten and the cheating and dating thing ?"

"I guess so ... yeah"

"But you have nothing to do with it you know"

"I know i just ... wish i was there beside him , you know ease his pain"

"That's very sweet from you honey . But you know it is his life and we need to respect it . I strongly disagree with chichi's behavior but i can't do anything about it . It is her family not mine . If goten never stands up then we can't either"

"I wish i never traveled . Damn work. You couldn't believe how his eyes widened with joy when he saw me"

"I know trunks . Running a corporation as successful as ours isin't an easy thing . It requires sacrifices and very hard work so eventually you will lose track of what is important in your life . But you are the only one fit and worthy for such a job."

"I feel ashamed mom. I wonder how a year without him beside me affected the both of us . Especially him"

"Trunks ... can you answer me honestly ?"

"Y-yes mom but what is it ? You are making me nervous"

"Do you love him son ?"

There was a silence

"I ... i think i do ... hell i love him more than anything in the world"

"Then why you went to the USA ? It was your idea in the first place"

"I had these feelings for a while and they made me afraid that if i told him i will be rejected and our friendship will be broken . I thought if i distant myself from him these feelings will go away and everything will be back to normal. I only felt sad and incomplete without him . But how did you know ?"

"Yesterday i saw the look in your eyes . You never been so emotional for anyone . But when you are around goten , you feel happier and it can be clearly seen . When he was hurt , you too were as if you feel what he is feeling ."

"And are you okay with it ?"

"Why will i be not . You deserve someone special and goten perfectly fill the role . You two complete each other in everyway . You have my blessings son"

"Thank you . You have no idea what it means to me . But what about dad ?"

"I don't mind either" said vegeta as he entered the door .

"Were you listening ?"

"Old habits die hard i guess" bulma joked

"Well what do you say"

"On planet vegeta no one cared if you mated with the same or the opposite sex . So being what you earthlings call gay is meaningless to me . But what annoys me is that of all people you chose that brat "

"Well he has a name"

"Whatever . What matters to me the most is your happiness. Be with whoever you want to be"

"Um thanks dad"

Vegeta nodded and went out to train . Bulma kissed trunks and went out as well . Trunks was happy that his parents understood . he then began thinking how to tell goten and playing several scenarios in his head .

Meanwhile goten strangly woke up at 7 . Normally he wakes up early but not that early .

He got up from bed and stared at the sun . As a saiyan his eyes are completely shielded from its effect. He was feeling strange , reliefed and actually .

"Gd morning son"

"Oh ... gd morning dad"

"Whats up ?"

"N-nothing why ?"

"You seem happy"

"What makes you say that ?"

"The looks on your eyes"

"You got me all right . I am happy. You returned after a long abscense and trunks as well . And now i am free since valese and i broke up"

"WHAT ?" yelled chichi "there better be a good reason young man"

"She was cheating on me the entire time for not having sex with her. I never loved her anyway"

"I ... i am proud of you son."

"Well she dosen't deserve a good mannered son like mine. Now no more wasting time , we need to find you a lady ASAP."

"No mother"

Goku and chichi were shocked . Goten said no to his mother for the first time ever

"No ?"

"Yes mother . I don't want to date anyone anymore . You sat up 7 dates and they ended in the same way."

"You don't have a say at this young man. You will go on a date and that's final"

"NO , I WON'T ! I am 19 years old for kami's sake . I can choose and do whatever i want."

"I only want to help . Can't you see how goha..."

"Mom , I AM NOT GOHAN ! I am goten . I want to live my life the way i want . Can't you see you always keep your nose where it doesn't fucking belong . My private life is none of your concern . Why can't you see you always hurt me instead of helping me by comparing me to gohan ? It's always Gohan . Gohan the smart boy and the good boy and the one who made his momy proud . Even if i was not planned it doesn't mean you treat me to be a carbon copy of him ! That's it . I will leave this house , I will move out . You either help me or leave."

Goku and chichi's jaws hit the ground by this unexpected outburst. Chichi fainted and goku carried her to their room. Goten packed his things and headed out. His room became as if untouched in the first place .

"Chichi ... honey are you ok ?"

"G-goku ... it is a nightmare right ? I will wake up soon no ?"

"Chichi ... i am sorry . Goten left for good"

"What did i do wrong ?"

"You never respected his own personnality" said videl

"Videl ... not helping !"

"Goku ... she needs to face the truth sooner or later."

Chichi never said a word and started to cry.

Goten could feel her emotions . It hurts him deeply that he made her sad.

'I am sorry mom ... but you needed to be stopped.'

Goten then found himself standing up in front of trunks house . He sighted and knocked the door.

Bulma opened the door and saw goten

"Goten ? Come in sweety"

"Bulma i ... i am homeless . Can i stay with you for a while till i find my own home ?"

"Don't ever say that again goten . You ARE family and this is your home as much as ours . I will be really sad and hurt if you say that again"

Goten got on his knees , hugged her and cried

'I never saw him broken like this before ... is it because of valese or chichi i wonder'

"Goten honey stop crying . You can tell me what is bothering you."

"I know but forgive me please now i can't . Can you show me the guest's room ?"

"Of course , i will call trunks."

"N-no don't . I need to be alone now . Please , Don't even tell him i am here . I will mask my ki . And please make vegeta stay silent as well."

"Goten i don't understand . But if it helps i will"

"Thank you bulma i..." goten stopped talking

"You what ?"

"N-nothing ... i'll be going now"

'What happened to him ? Chichi what have you done ?'

Suddenly the phone rang

"Hello bulma speaking"

"Bulma is my son there ?"

"No chichi , i never saw him today . Is he okay ? Did something happened ? You are worriying me" said bulma making sure her voice is as sincere as possible

"No n-nothing . Just checking . See you later"

"Bye chichi"

'Thank god she took the bait. Now i need to get him talking'

Goten heard the conversation and started to get pissed off even more. He repacked everything and left a note on the bed and flew away.

Bulma went upstairs to talk to him and when she opened the room , she found nothing but the note left.

'Bulma i am sorry I dragged you into this in the first place . Now chichi will never leave you alone at peace . Please forgive me i am going now.'

"Goten ... what is happening with you ?"

Bulma sat on the bed and started thinking .

'Trunks loves goten but can't tell him . Goten was forced to try 7 dates with no success . Could it be that they are not his type or he's gay ? And if he's gay then he must be in love with ...'

"Mom i'm home" shouted trunks interrupting her chain of thoughts.

He went upstairs and found her in the guest's room

"What are you doing here ?"

"I came to clean that's all"

"And you did a very good job on it ... come on we can't fool each other you know"

Bulma chucled but the the sad expression returned. "You got me alright ... goten came here . It seems as if something happened between him and chichi and he moved out . He came here requesting temporary stay but he heard chichi calling so he left again."

'Chibi ...' trunks immediatly went on the search . He tried to sense his ki but he was masking it. He then started to think of all the possible places he could be.

After a while he found him in a cave , laying on the ground curled on himself like a ball and shivering as he was unconsious

'Chibi ... hang on everything will be alright'

Trunks took him back home and put him in his old bedroom . His room was too messed up and goten was overly organised .

Goten was still shivering wildly so trunks decided to sleep beside him . Trunks was surprised that this simple act calmed him and a peacefull smile formed on his face as he subconsiouy put his head on trunks heart .

'Could it be ? Does goten feel the same way ?'

Trunks thought but when he started to enjoy the moment , his instincts and urges began to kick in . So he made a quick exit from the bed to the bathroom.

'Kami that was very dangerous. A little while longer and it would've ended up in a disaster'

He then went downstairs

"Why are you so nervous ?"

"I ... my instincts and urges started to kick in ... i could've forced myself on goten without even knowing it"

"Trunks you need to control them son . Bulma told me what happened . Now the b-goten will stay here for kami knows how long and you clearly are the dominate partner. Your sex urges will increase and things will become extremly dangerous if you kept them uncontrolled."

"But how could i do that ?"

"It's up to you to find out"

'Great . now the situation is even more complicated. I can destroy everything in a single moment now'

Goten woke up and found himself on a king sized bed . He scanned the area and found himself in his old bedroom in bulma's house

'Trunks ... you know me too well. Thank you'

He then got off bed and decided to take a hot shower . He and trunks were much alike so warm water was his favorite but again it didn't have an effect .

'No one or thing could make me feel they way i felt when i hugged him ... happy , safe , compete ... love ? did i just say i felt loved ? No trunks is straight . I can't be in love with my best friend , It's wrong . Being gay is very hurtful , he hurt me badly ... But is it why i couldn't find a connection with the other girls ? Kami this is getting even worse now'

Trunks heard the shower running and decided to leave and come an hour later . He was afraid of what could happen . Goten felt his ki anyway.

"Come in trunks" shouted goten

"A-are you sure?"

"Hell why not ?"

'Did i just invited him over ? What the fuck is happening to my head'

Trunks entered the room and sat on the bed waiting .

Goten got out fully dressed

'Thank kami' trunks thought

"Thank you trunks."

"Chibi ... i am always here for you no matter what . You can always tell me what is bothering you . Never forget that."

"I know trunks it's just ... i am confused . I don't know what to do and what to feel to a lot of people ."

"Can i help in any way ?"

"N-no i wish you could . I need to figure out my feelings on my own"

"But anything else you will tell me right ?"

"Y-yes trunks i will"

"Welcome home chibi , kami knows how much i missed u living here with me"

"Yeah me too"

"I'll leave now . See ya" trunks hoped goten would stop him as always but now it is the first time he didn't

'He let me go actually . That's a first . Chibi i can guess what is happening to you . I wish i can help'

'I can't believe i let him go , i really didn't want to but i had to. I never did that before . Yet i never did a lot of things before . Kami help me please'

Goten spent the rest of the day in his room . He never went out except for eating and training. Even vegeta was surprised by his behavior . He locked himself for hours in the GR and started training as hard and intense as he could . Secretly vegeta was watching him and noticed he was avoiding trunks on purpose .

"Vegeta ? What are you doing here ?"

"I was watching goten training "

"Since when ?"

"4 hours"

"No i didn't mean ... wait what ? 4 hours ? He was always forced to train and now he is doing it willingly ?"

"He is avoiding trunks , plain and simple"

"But why ?"

"He must have some feelings for him yet he can't accept them . Se he do what saiyans do to ignore some things ... training"

"How do you know ?"

"Because i did the same with you. Remember when i left saying that i need to find kakarott . Well i was hoping to avoid you"

"And you returned in a very bad shape"

"Yes . You are my soulmate so i couldn't stay away from you . The 2 of them need to figure and solve their problems as soon as possible or else they will destroy each other"

"How is that ?"

Before vegeta could reply , trunks interrupted them.

"What are you doing here ?" Asked trunks .

"We were watching goten training"

"Goten training ? That's a first . For how long ?"

"4 hours."

'4 hours ? Goten training ... and for 4 hours ? He must be avoiding me on purpose . Chibi i can't garantie what will happen next if you keep ignoring your feelings . Why i am the dominate here ?'

"Well son you should do the same"

"I will dad"

The day was finally over . The 2 demi saiyans took a hot shower and slept right away . However vegeta and bulma were greatly concerned . Bulma was worried for them emotionally and vegeta physically .

"What if things came down crashing between them"

"It might be the end of the world to them"

"I am not joking vegeta"

"Me neither. Goten is getting stronger and stronger every minute . His power level is very close to trunks and might exceed it even"

"How do you know ?"

"His training session proved it . He was able to train under 800 gravity time for four hours in his first time . It took me a while to get used to it but he mastered it in one try. His emotions are feeding the saiyan in him . If confused emotions were capable of that , do you imagine what hatred and revenge emotions can do ?" Said vegeta in a very serious tone

"It really will be the end of the world, because hatred and revenge will be the resulting emotions if trunks raped him . Now combining them with whatever negative feelings he is having before , he will ... oh god no"

"Exactly bulma ... he will kill trunks without thinking twice"

"How long could it take ?"

"I don't know . Goten is able to push down his feelings and he is very good at this so it could take months for him to finally tell them which is bad . But the worse thing is trunk's poor ability to keep himself and his urges under control. He will do it and very soon"

"Can we do anything ?"

"Unfortunatly no . They need to figure out and help themselves"

"Kami why you saiyans have such complicated things ?"

"Mother nature i guess"

"Let's hope everything will be alright ... gd night vegeta"

"Night bulma"

Neither of them could actually sleep . They kept shifting in the bed as the situation was disturbing and dangerous .


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks went to goten's room and knocked the door

"Come in trunks"

"Gd morning chibi . Slept well ?"

"Y-yeah. You"

"Same . So are you ok ? I mean anything i should know ?"

"Yeah well not really ... i had a fight with chichi and well i thought i could stay here for a while"

"Good thinking indeed. Now we can spend more time together right?"

Goten remained silent

'I am really nervous of this whole thing . But i need to figure out my feelings'

"Yeah i guess"

'I guess ? He really nervous . Damn this will be hard for both of us'

"Well are you ready for school ?"

"Yep lets go"

The 2 demi saiyans went to school . It was the first time trunks stepped in it since a year and it was already days away from midterms . Of course it wasn't a problem for trunks as genious as he is . But both him and goten couldn't actually focus on them with the problems they are facing . They tried acting normally aroud each other like eating together , walking together and sitting in the class together since trunks skipped a year due to going to the USA so he and goten are now classmates.

"Aren't you offended that you skipped a year"

"Look on the bright side of it goten , we will graduate together"

"Yeah ..."

"Briefs , son . Principle office now"

"Yes sir" they said together

"A lot has changed since you left"

"What changed ?"

"Soon enough you will see" said goten as he knocked and opened the door . Trunks was shocked to see that the principle was none otber than gohan.

"Trunks , goten ? Whats wrong ?"

"We were talking and got kicked out" trunks said

"You have all day together , it could have waited you know"

"We were bored to death" goten replied

"Well you know i need to keep my image clean so you have 3 hours detention. I'm sorry"

They got out and laughed a bit

"Wow ... gohan the principle ? Since when ?"

"A few months ago"

"Well i guess we will see him more often then"

Goten smiled and said "never getting tired of troubles no trunks?"

"What can i say ? I love being a troublemaker and you are my partner in crime"

"Just like old days"

"Yeahhh i miss them"

"Me too"

"Go wait for me in the cafeteria and i'll be back"

"Where are you going"

"Mother nature calls"

Goten laughed as they went their ways

Goten ordered some food and sat waiting . After a while , his plate was ready but when he went to take it , the school's most popular bully came and his prey was goten . Goten shiverred when he saw him as bad memories filled his mind .

"Do you want your plate ?"

"You can take it ... as always"

"Thank you goten . But today i will be noble and give it to you"

"I said i don't want it anymore"

"Come on now or i will come to you"

Left with no options , he went but on his way he was tackled and floored . His face was just inches from his feet

"Kiss it"

"Hell no"

"I won't repeat again . Kiss it or else"

"Again HELL NO YOU SOB"

"Well ... i guess we chose or else "

Soon goten found himself getting kicks and punches from everywhere . When they stopped , the leader , david , took the plate and emptied it's content oh his face , adding insult to injury in the process

Just as they were laughing , trunks appeared and saw the scene . He couldn't control his anger and started to beat the hell out of them and he threw them out of the window. He then got goten in his arms and flew home . He let him get showered and waited for him on the bed.

"Why didn't you fight back ? You are way more stronger than him"

"I don't want to cause more trouble for gohan"

"What do you mean?"

"His father was the previous president so he could do whatever he wanted without anyone interferring . Now that gohan is the president , his father is trying his best to do anything that can damage gohan's pic . If i told him , he would beat the hell out of him which will be very bad for him"

"So you preffered to suffer silently ? For how long ?"

"My first year . Can we stop talking about it ?"

"Chibi i ... ok if that's what you want . But you are hiding something"

"Trunks"

"Ok ok"

"We have to return"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

...

"Trunks ... a word in private please ?"

"What is it gohan ?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ? You nearly turned SS when you kicked their asses in front of everyone . What were you thinking ?"

"I was defending my best friend"

"From what ?"

"They were bullying him for years and no one stepped up."

"When he didn't tell me ?"

"Because he didn't want to get your image at stake"

"I ... i don't know what to say ... well Thank you trunks"

"I will do anything for the one i care about"

Trunks left .

'The one he cares about ? He said it genuinly and sincerly with eyes full of ... love . Could it be ? Is he in love with goten ? Maybe that's why he is overprotective of him . And those eyes ... i see them every time i look at videl . Wow i should have known in the first place . Well at least he is in safe hands ... i guess'

Meanwhile goten was waiting in the class and bulla and uub saw him

"Hey goten" they said together

"Bulla , uub hello ... long time no see"

"Yeah i was very busy lately , school and dating stuffs . What about you ?"

"Same here , except we are mates now"

"You bonded according to the saiyan tradition ? Well congratulation . I am so happy for you"

"Thank you goten . We hope you find your soulmate . Only then you will feel truly happy , safe and complete , just like we are feeling now "

As soon as they said that , an image of trunks appeared in his mind . He shook it off and said

"This is really wonderful news . Well does vegeta knows ? I mean speaking of safety"

They laughed .

"Yes we told him . He was annoyed at first but i think he began to understand and get used to him"

"Are you sure ?"

"I said used to him. I didn't say completely fine with it."

"Wow great for you. So how long have you been together ?"

"1 year"

"Wow that long ?"

"Yes . We never thanked you before , had you never make us meet , he wouldn't have the stomach to come at his own "

Goten and uub blushed

"i just gave him hints that's all . He did the work"

They laughed again and trunks then entered . They looked at each other and bulla noticed the sudden change in goten's eye . She knew that he was faking emotions when they were talking but when he saw trunks , he felt really happy just by seeing him .

"Come on uub , we are gonna be late"

Uub took the hint and left

"Did you see what i saw ?"

"Yes ... i guess they love each other"

"But too stubborn to admit it"

"Can we help them ?"

"No i don't think so . They are grown men now . They need time to figure out their feelings thanks to the stupid society nowadays"

"You are right i guess . Well come , we better not be late. Vegeta will kill us otherwise"

...

"Hey trunks ... umm thank you ... for everything"

"Chibi that's the least i can do. You are my best friend"

"Well what do we do now ?"

"We wait our punishment to end"

"Should we escape ?"

"What am i hearing ?"

"Don't act so innocent trunks ... come on mr troublemaker"

"You surprises me"

"I learned from the best"

Said goten as he flew from the window with trunks following him

"Chibi go home now . I have some errands to attend I'll be back as soon as i can ok ?"

"Fine see ya"

...

Trunks went to the park where pan was waiting for him.

"Hello trunks"

"Hey panny . Long time no see"

"Yeah i missed u too ... so tell me whats wrong ?"

"Goten"

"What about him ?"

"Come on trunks , i know you love him and he loves you too. What are you two waiting for ?"

"How do you know he loves me back ?"

"Ever since you left , he always put a picture of you two in the pocket near his heart"

"Really ? But that doesn't mean he loves me like a lover . What if he was just missing me ?"

"I doubt it . Trunks stop torturing yourselves and spill the beans . The way you acted toward him in the school proves it "

"I ... i don't know "

"It's up to you trunks but you better hurry up . No one knows what could happen"

"Thanks pan"

"Anytime"

Both saiyans flew to their homes .

"I'm back chibi"

He heard no reply

He sensed his ki and found it in the GR . He decided to wait and not interrupt his training . He never saw him train like this before .

'What if pan was wrong ? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me ? What the hell should i do now ?'

"You should wait son" said vegeta as he put his hand ontrunk's shoulder

"Dad i ..."

"He needs time that's all"

"How do you know ?"

"I went through a similar phase"

"How long should i wait ?"

"As long as he needs . Until then your instincts must remain in check and undercontrol or else"

"I know ... it's hard that's all"

"Stay strong , he will make up his mind soon."

'I hope so'

...

After goten finished his training , he went to his room and headed to the shower .

'I am positive now . I love him . I can't deny those feelings he gives me . He makes me very happy and safe and ... complete . Just the same as bulla and uub.'

He wanted to tell him badly but he was afraid of what his reaction will be . Trunks was known previously to be a player , the ladies man . But how will he react when he knows that his best friend was gay and i love with none other than him

He decided to get closer to trunks so he took his books and headed to his room . As he opened the door he saw trunks who was about to knock.

"I ... i am sorry if ..."

"No trunks . I was going to you anyway . Can you please teach me ?"

"Anything for my chibi"

"Thank you"

They entered the room and studied together.

Goten was staring at his face all the time . Trunks noticed it but decided to ignore it at first . He kept staring until the lesson was over

"So ... this is our lesson for today . Any questions ? Something you didn't understand ? Anything ?"

"Um no trunks thank you . See ya tomorrow."

Goten lied on his bed after trunks left

'I can't believe i stared at his face the entire time. Could he have noticed ? But how could i resist and escape those beautiful eyes ... and his sexy smile ... i wished i leaned closer to kiss him . kami i love him so badly that it hurts'

Meanwhile trunks leaned at his door

'He kept staring at me all the time . I swear he was about to kiss me . Kami it really hurts not being able to confess to him now. But at least he began figuring out his feelings . We have to wait till then . I just hope it doesn't takes too long'

2 weeks passed now and Trunks was happy that goten's emotional state is improving. His laugh was heard more often and he didn't stayed in his room any longer . He went wherever trunks go and do everything with him . Eating , studying , training ... everything. They were both too comfortable with each other and it made everyone happy . They even started sleeping together at goten's room since his bed was 2 times bigger .

"Hey boys. How was school today ?"

"Boring as hell " they said together .

They looked at each other and laughed hard

"Something never changes no ?"

"Not a chance" said trunks

"You know gohan is complaining about you"

"Well we are very innocent aren't we trunks ?"

"Yeah chibi . They are falsly accusing us" they laughed again

"Well as long as you two are happy then you can do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt anyone"

"We know bulma."

"Thanks mom"

"Well go now and have some fun"

"Will do"

They entered the room and started studying a bit . Trunks was really happy that goten greatly improved . He was able to finish his homeworks 3 times faster now and his grades started to become A .

Once they were done the played on their console for like an hour. They got bored then.

"Trunks ?"

"Yeah"

"Can we spar ?"

"I don't mind"

"Great . Now i will get my chance to kick your ass"

"In your dream chibi"

The sparring was a very intense one . They were exactly matched in power now

"Wow chibi ... you got a lot more stronger than before."

"Yeah ... i learned from the best you know"

"Well i am impressed with your new found strengh . But still you can't beat me " he smirked

"Oh yeah ... we'll see my arrogant prince " said goten as he knocked trunks down and got on top of him pinning his hands on the ground. Trunks was surprised by the sudden move and quickly fought back . The two resumed their match for what seemed to be an hour and neither could get the definitive win . They then stopped .

"I guess you were right . I can't still kick your ass "

"I told you that you are welcome to try"

They laughed and then silence filled the room . Goten didn't want to wait any longer . He wanted to get this off his chest .

"Trunks ... i need to tell you something"

'Could it be ?'

"What is it chibi ?"

"I ... i don't know how to start . Well for a while now i've been having ... um ... some kind of feelings . Unnatural feelings . I ... i am not attrackted to girls . But neither boys . I am attrackted to ... only you . I love you trunks"

Trunks couldn't believe what he heard .

'Finally ... he came out and with mutual feelings'

"I knew you would hate me for this . Well um goodbye i guess" goten stood up and headed fastly to the door

"Goten wait ! I am too"

Goten froze when he heard him . He managed to turn slowly and suddenly his lips connected with trunk's . He fully complied and the kiss became deep and passionate.

"I love you Trunks."

"Let's go to bed"

Trunks heart started to beat at a rapid pace and the warmness and wholeness Goten had talked about earlier had spread across his entire being. He suddenly attacked Goten's body, laying Goten below him. His lips instantly went to Goten's in a heated kiss. Goten was surprised but responded to Trunks's kiss. Trunks broke the kiss to look down at the beautiful saiyan below him and his face turned serious.

"Hey Trunks, what is it?"

"Goten, I need to know if this is what you want before we go any further."

"Oh, you mean-

"Yes chibi."

"I want to Trunks."

Before Goten knew it, Trunks was planting kisses down his neck and then went up to his ear, nibbling on the skin. Goten moaned in response, which Trunks smirked at. While he was attacking the other side of Goten's neck, he was unbuttoning Goten's shirt and tossing it on the floor. Soon Trunk's lips moved to his chest and eventually to his torso. He could feel Goten squirming beneath him. When his hands came to Goten's pants, he could sense a fear within his chibi.

"Goten, we can stop if you want."

"No, k-keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Trunks took off Goten's pants, leaving him in his boxers. Trunks took off all his clothes accept his boxers and then returned his attention back to the boy under him. He pressed himself onto the boy, which earned a moan from both of them as their arousals were pressed to each other. Goten leaned up, kissing his lover's lips, bringing Trunks to respond to him with need. Suddenly, Goten flipped their bodies, leaving Trunks below him. Trunks was surprised but wasn't prepared for the interesting sound that came from his mouth as Goten ravished his body with wet kisses. Goten was surprised by it as well, but he smiled.

"I didn't expect that reaction."

"Neither did I chibi." Trunks raised his hand to his lover's cheek as he came up and captured Goten's lips, bringing him down to his lover's body. Trunks was hit with another surprise as Goten's tongue entered his mouth but instantly Trunks's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss became more passionate and deep, and they broke for air.

Goten was catching his breath, which gave Trunks the opportunity to switch their positions on his bed. Goten had landed on his stomach while Trunks was above him. Trunks quickly took off Goten's as well as his boxers, leaving them bare. Trunks leaned over Goten's body. When he knew he was about to be fucked, fear began to overwhelm him

"Trunks ... i am sorry i can't do it anymore" goten got out of the bed .

"Chibi ... what's wrong ?"

Goten quickly went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him .He was shivering with fear as His memories returned . He remembered how he was raped countless times in trunks abscence.

'Did i do something wrong to him ?' Thought trunks.

"Chibi open the door , It is alright we will stop. Tell me what is bothering you."

"Trunks i'm ... i'm really sorry . Could we wait for a while ?"

"Y-yeah of course chibi . I don't want you to be afraid or sad or anything . We will wait as long as you need"

"Thank you trunks ... you really are the best . I know you might be hurt by i need time to ... to ..."

"I understand chibi . Your happiness is what really matters"

'Goten this was very dangerous on your part . Thank kami i controlled my instincts .' He sighted in disappointment.

"Come on chibi lets go to sleep"

"Trunks ?"

"Yeah chibi"

"I ... i was ... never mind. Good night"

"Night chibi"

'I wonder what is wrong with him . Why is he avoiding me somehow ? He is hiding something and i need to know it'

'He needs to know ... but what if he killed him or something ? I don't want trunks's reputation to get affected even more when the others know he is gay ... kami it really sucks'


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks woke up the next morning and realized he was alone in the bed.

'Chibi ... what now'

He got up and headed to the bathroom , took a hot shower , brushed his teeth and got dressed.

He then went to search for goten.

He eventually found him eating .

'Typical chibi ... eating always comes first'

"Morning trunks"

"Morning chibi . Enjoying your meal ?"

"Yeah ... i made one for you too"

"Thank you chibi."

"Whats wrong ?"

"No nothing really"

'Damn it i bet it was what happened yesterday . Kami trunks i need time that's all'

"Really ? You seem ... "

"No it's not what you think . It's just you made me worried when i woke up and found myself alone in the bed"

"Trunks i ..."

"I know i know . You love eating more than me" joked trunks

"Mmm i don't know" said goten as he got up and sat on trunks's lap

"If that's so my prince , i wouldn't interrupt my eating for you" goten said and then kissed trunks passionatly

"Kami chibi you know how much i love you ?"

"Yeah ... me too. Trunks i ... i need you to trust me and give me some time . Please you will know everything soon i promise"

"As you want chibi and i'll hold you to that"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"BRATS !" Yelled vegeta

The boys jumped from the chair with a face as red as a tomato. They looked at each other and laughed .

"Gd morning boys "

"Morning bulma"

"Shit ... chibi we're late for school , hurry up"

"Coming"

The boys flew to the school but it was already too late for the first class

"Great just my luck. Out of all classes, we just missed my brother's"

"He teaches too ?"

"Just this stupid class. The original teacher and his assistant are abscent and gohan began to teach it instead of them."

"I guess we will pay him a visit "

"Yes seems like it. What about the gift ?"

They both laughed.

"Well lets go eat"

"Still hungry ?"

"You distracted me earlier remember ?"

"Oh yes . Well let's make sure the stomach of yours is full or we might hear some funny sounds"

Goten blushed as trunks laughed. They made their way to the cafeteria and saw davis . It was the first time since their last brawl.

"Don't worry chibi ... you are safe with me"

"I know trunks he just ... bring some bad memories" said goten as he shivered a bit

"Goten are you ok ?"

"Y-yeah i'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Ok"

As soon as they entered abd ordered theur food , davis noticed them and went out . Yamcha saw his reaction

'Intresting indeed' he thought and followed him

"Hey davis ... wait a sec"

"Yamcha ... what do you want ?"

Davis and yamcha were known to the hostility between each other outside the school.

"I saw you glaring at trunks and my guess is that he kicked your ass right ?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then it's true . Look i have an intresting offer"

"What ?"

"Ever heard of 'divide and conquer' or 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' ?"

"Yeah so what ?"

"Well you hate trunks and i hate goten . We both want revenge for our humiliation right ?"

"Wait did you ..."

"Yes . You don't know a thing about them . They are aliens and outside the school monsters . Goten however prefer to hide this side of him unlike trunks. You already tasted a bit of trunks power"

"That was a bit ?"

"Actually nothing really"

"You are joking"

"See those broken bones ? Goten broke them with one hit when he saw me fucking his girlfriend"

"And how will get our revenge if they can beat..."

"Use your brain you idiot. It is impossible that we beat them physically. But what if they beat each other ?"

"I like the way you think. So how do we do that ? "

"Leave it to me" chuckled yamcha evily

Davis went to the class and yamcha flew away to cc.

"Hey bulma"

"Hello yamcha . What brings you here ?"

"We have a play at school and we need a voice changer so trunks sent me here to use yours . You still have do you ?"

"Yes ... in fact i do"

...

"Here . Gd luck"

"Thanks bulma"

...

Soon he returned and detailed the plot to him . The device bulma gave him is so advanced that the new sound that will come from it would actually be so accurate that can fool anyone. All davis has to do was to record some sentences and frame goten's voice on them. Then making trunks hear them

"So what should i do at first ?"

"You have to speak to goten for a couple of minutes so the recorder can imitate his voice . As for the sentences , I'll write them to you"

"We will finally have our revenge"

"Yes ... yes indeed"

Their evil laughter could be heard through the hall.

...

The classes are finished now and as goten and trunks were about to leave , gohan called trunks to his office .

"Wait for me chibi"

"Will do trunks"

Goten waited near his locker ast trunks followed gohan

"Goten ..."

"D-davis ? What do you want ?"

"Actually i wanted to ... speak to you . Apologize actually."

"The bully who thinks himself mightier than god is apologizing ? Well i guess you learned your lesson alright . Now go away"

"Or what ? You will call trunks ?"

"Actually no , i will beat you myself. You have not seen my true power and i am more than happy to show you if you want . But believe me you will be very surprised . Thanks to trunks i learned how to overcome everything i face"

"Well i ..." suddenly the small device vibrated , interrupting him . It was a sign that the amount recorded was enough

"Well i guess i need to go now . See you soon champ" mocked davis .

'Lets see if you can overcome this one' he chuckled

Back to gohan and trunks

"You were late today you know"

"Yeah we slept late and ..."

"Ok i get it . So i guess he confessed too" said gohan with a sad smile

"Gohan why you disapprove ? We are happy together"

"I know and i'm happy for you two. It's just he never hid anything from me . He used to tell me everything bothering him . Had i not called bulma to check up on him ; i would have known nothing about it"

"Gohan ... i know . But he never told anyone else either even mom. She figured it out from me "

"He always like to suffer alone ... Well i hope you take good care of him"

"Don't worry gohan . I will protect , help and do anything for him"

"Thank you trunks"

"See ya"

Trunks returned to goten and together they went outside . They saw the students gathering

"What is happening ?"

"Let's go and see for ourselves shall we chibi ?"

...

"Goten ... shame on you ! How dare you do this to your best friend ?" Said one girl

"Yeah faggot , he defended you and that's how you repay him?" Said another

"What are they saying goten ? I don't understand " said trunks

"Me neither" replied goten

"So you decided to play innocent now goten ? We all know about your affair with davis . We all heard this" said yamcha as he played the record

"" ah ... ah ... davis i love you ... ah ... kami in heaven ... ah ... davis i'm close ... ah ... close to ... ah ... harder ... faster ... ahhhhh ... thank you koi that was amazing . As a reward i will tell you all trunk's dirty secrets""

It was exactly like goten's voice

Trunks looked at goten in disbelief

"Trunks this is ..."

"LIAR ! I can't believe you betrayed me. I thought we ... wait maybe that's why you refused to do it . Isn't true ? " Trunks said and slapped him across the face.

"Trunks no"

"Don't you lie to me. I am your prince!" Trunks said.

Goten stared at him in disbelief. Trunks had never hit him outside of a spar and he had never held his royal heritage against him before. Hell he never trusted him .His cheek throbbed where Trunks hand had connected with his face. His eyes stung and tears began to leak out.

"Are you crying?" Trunks questioned.

"No," Goten replied dashing the tears from his eyes with his fist.

"You are," Trunks confirmed. He smirked at Goten. "Don't lie to me. You are a weak , miserable and pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. Even the lowest warriors do not cry. And yet here you are sniveling like a child. If you insist on sniveling you may as well do it at my feet."

Goten turned away, trying to deny the situation. He was struck again.

"Don't you turn your back on me," Trunks growled.

Goten turned back slowly. Fearfully.

"W-what do you want from me?" Goten pleaded.

"I want you to hurt," Trunks said simply before he assaulted Goten once more , this time the beating went on for 10 minutes before trunks spat on him and flew away.

"You ... you filthy cheater ... i can't believe you could do that to me"

Goten was in total shock. There were so many people around watching his humiliation. And it was caused by one who had been his best friend in the world. By one he loved most . The only thing that goten managed to do was to use instant transmission and disappear.

Trunks returned to cc , he walked toward his room without even looking at bulma , bra or uub .

"what is wrong with him ?" asked uub

"I don't know , I never saw him angry like that before" said bra as she looked at him worryingly

"do not speak to him now , we will wait until tomorrow and find out" said bulma.

Trunks laid on his bed on looked at the ceiling

'I can't believe him … he betrayed me … why did he do that ? he was my best friend , my lover . I can't believe him … after all these years he turned on me like that ? what did I do wrong to him "

Trunks let a few tears escape his eyes as he turned SS and let out a huge scream . vegeta rushed to him.

"calm down son … you are super saiyan"

Trunks ignored vegeta and kept screaming until vegeta was forced to knock him out.

"What happened ?" Asked bulma

"I had to knock him out or else he will destroy himself and everything around him."

"Will he be ok ?"

"He is a saiyan . He will be fine"

Meanwhile Goten appeared in the cave and sat down, he put his knees on his face and took the ball form . he was crying bitterly

'I can't believe him … why did he do that ? I thought he was my best friend , my lover , yet he didn't trust and believe me … he humiliated me in front of everyone … I hate him … I HATE HIM FOREVER !'

screamed goten as he turned instantly into SS3

'I WILL GET MY REVENGE ! AND TRUNKS BRIEFS WILL BE HISTORY !'

The night was long on the 2 demi-saiyans . neither could sleep .

The next day , goten returned home , went to his room and locked the door behind him . To his luck no one was there . He sat on the bed thinking what his next move will be from here as he decided to drop school until he crush trunks.

He gathered his belongings along with a lot of capsules and waited.

Trunks went to school , he was so frustrated and anxious that he will get picked on but surprisingly everyone was getting away from him

'they better be . no one messes with trunks and get away so easily'

He searched for goten , wanting to give him another lesson

'Hen what a coward . he is afraid and rightfully should be . that stupid crying boy . what a disgrace to the saiyan race !'

Trunks searched the school for him but found nothing . suddenly he heard a few boys laughing . he recognized their voices and knew that their lockers are next to the janitor room . he decided to hide in it hopefully hearing them

"You should have seen the look on his face" he chuckled

"Damn it , everytime I get sick , something funny happens . tell me already"

"Remember that kid goten ? The one we always abused and raped" countless times so he could tell us trunk's dirty secrets ? Well he got completely humiliated by trunks yesterday , he beat him without mercy"

"But why ? They used to be best friends . Wait how did this happen ?"

"Yamcha and i sat up a evil plan . We made sure that trunks thinks goten betrayed him with me, that he had sex with me and in return he told them to me. You really should have seen their faces yesterday. Goten was shocked and humiliated to the maximum when trunks treated him like his worst enemy"

"So what are you going to do ?"

"Nothing . We both had our revenge." he chuckled evilly as they walked away

'I can't believe what I just heard . I … I was the one who betrayed him … kami what have I done ? he suffered silently for me and … kami Goten please forgive me'

Trunks returned to cc with tears in his eyes . once again he never looked to anyone and headed straight to the bedroom

'What is wrong with him this time? Yesterday anger and today sadness . I need to know' thought bulma while uub and bra stared at each other in confusion

"Trunks … can I come in?"

Trunks didn't respond .

Bulma opened the door and sat beside him. He hugged her so tightly

"I did something terrible to goten mom … he hates me now" said trunks as he cried bitterly

"Honey goten will never hate you . you of all people know that. What happened anyway ?"

"Yesterday I … I humiliated him in front of the entire school. I accused him of cheating on me and telling my secrets and I never believed him . I hit him and became like my father calling him third class and … and today I learned that he preferred to be abused and raped by the bullies rather than telling them what he knows"

"Trunks that's … terrible . he is your best friend and lover. why didn't you believe him?"

"Yamcha made me hear a tape . It was a sound of pleasures from sex and it was goten's exact voice and i believed it and never gave him time to defend himself"

"So that's why he was here yesterday ... that... "

"What are you talking about ?"

"He came here yesterday and told me that you sent him to get the voice changing device to help them in a play ... now did goten refused your apology ?"

"He wasn't in the school today ."

"That's strange , he never missed school before even when he's..."

"What if he did something to himself ? no I can't let this happen . I'm searching for him" trunks flew away and headed to the cave . he never thought he would be at home.

'Chibi no … I'm so sorry … please forgive me ... kami what have i done ?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh kami no ... what have i done ?"

Trunks flew to the cave as he thought he would be there . When he arrived there he found a trail of blood . He followed it to the end of the cave . It was getting darker and darker.

'Chibi ... he hates to be in the dark when sad ... when i found him the first time , he was at the entrance , in the open . Now he is embracing the darkness ... kami no please don't goten ...'

He reached the end of the cave a lit his flashlight . He scanned his surroundings . He found some words written in blood

"PAIN ... REVENGE ... HUMILIATION ... BROKEN TRUST ... ANGER ... HATE ... TRUNKS"

Trunks began moving backward , completely shocked with what he saw He slowly turned around and suddenly goten appeared before him.

"I know you will come here , i left you a little surprise . By now you must have seen it"

"G-goten i'm ..."

"Sorry?" said goten coldly "no trunks. You are not. You always loved to see me hurt. Every time you do something different ever since we were kids. You used to laugh a bit and then come apologizing and I instantly forgive you. Honestly I never knew why … I just couldn't stay mad at you. You were always so special in my eyes . Recently when i realize that i was in love with you , i peffered to suffer silently . I decided to protect you and keep your image clean in front of everyone. When we confessed , it was the happiest day in my life , the day i finally felt loved and respected. You are the only thing i ever wanted . Do you have any idea how guilty and ashamed and sad i felt when i denied you fucking me ? I felt your dissapointment but i was terrified. Hell i was raped kami knows how many times just for you and that what I got in return . You never even trusted and believed me. Trunks Yesterday you took it to a whole new level, you beat and humiliated me in front of the entire school, and to top it all you inherited the ego of your damn father. Since when we address each other as a price and a third class saiyan ? I thought we were best friends and lovers but how fool was I. Chichi was right about you. You will only destroy my life. I wish my damn baka father never spared yours that day . I wish I never met you trunks ! but before I go know this … in 6 months , at the upcoming tournament , be ready ... cuz TRUNKS BRIEFS WILL BE HISTORY" screamed goten as he turned SS3 . His power level was enormous that vegeta came right away . They were shocked by the scene . The aura around goten was not gold ... it was a mixture of red and black .

Goten then disappeared leaving a stunned vegeta and a very broken hearted trunks.

"Trunks ... what happened between you two ?"

Trunks explained everything , not leaving a single detail behind

Vegeta sighted .

"It's all my fault , i should have believed him ... dad i never felt hurt and emptiness like this before ... why it hurts so much ? I can't stand it"

"Most Saiyans will release their anger on anyone who happens to anger them. But there are some Saiyans who will only attack a special type of person. You see, there are fine lines between love and hate. When power builds up it blurs the lines and one can easily cross from love to absolute hatred.

You, my son, definitely crossed that line yesterday. You crossed from love to hate, and goten did as well . The only Saiyans who cross that line like that are ones with very strong emotional ties. They are attached to their victim by thin threads of destiny. The threads that link them together are the highest most sacred type of bonds"

"Dad I don't understand"

"It means that you attacked your soul mate" Vegeta informed him coldly.

Trunks froze as his eyes widened in disbelief. Sadness and regret could be easily read through them. He had a single moment of perfect clarity. Goten was not only his best friend or saiyan mate . He was also his soul mate and he had hurt him very badly. Then the waves of pain crashed down on him with a vengeance. He managed to cry out in pain.

"Do you know why you hurt?" his father asked. "It is because for every injury you inflict on your soul mate , You feel the feedback. You are feeling Goten's pain. However, your pain is but a mere shadow, a whisper compared to the agony he is in. I wondered how he was able to "

Trunks fought to gain his voice.

"W-what c-can I d-do?" He asked.

"I don't know. This is the calm before the storm. Trunks you were his only light in his darkened road. Whenever he saw you he felt very happy. Now he must thinks that he lost his only light and nothing but sadness and sorrow."

Trunks cried bitterly on vegeta's chest and surprisingly vegeta showed some emotions

"Trunks ... i know this is hard . But you need to stay strong .You can go search for him if you want but he will not listen now . He said he will fight you soon and judging by the way he transformed , this will be a very violent fight . You have to focus on training and nothing else . Tomorrow the GR after school"

"Can i drop school ?"

"Why do you want to waste another year ?"

"I have my own reasons"

"It is your life trunks . Bulma won't be too happy though"

"I know, tomorrow at 6 in the gravity room"

"Son ... stay strong"

They both returned home and trunks went to his bedroom

"Vegeta ... "

"Goten embraced his saiyan side . Now he is feeding it with his negative emotions and revenge is the only thing in his mind now."

"Kami ... why everything has to be always hard on them ? "

"Trunks better be ready for the upcoming fight , it will be very violent and bloody"

...

Goten arrived at antarctica and sat put down his stuff . He opened two capsules , a home and a GR .

He entered home and sat on the bed thinking

'After 6 months trunks ... you will feel my wrath . Pain and humiliation you will suffer and i will not accept anything less . You started this ... and i will end it.'

Goten never wasted anymore time and started training . He tried his best to focus but he couldn't keep trunks out of his mind . The image of trunks sad face full of tears kept haunting him . He eventually stopped . He took a pic from his pocket and stared at it . He soon found himself crying but he was determined that trunks has to pay. He screamed as hard as he could and SS3 , He wiped out his tears and headed to the GR again . This time , he fully embraced his saiyan side as his aura turned completely red.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the tournament came and Goten got dressed quickly and put a black cape and hood on him. When he signed up under the name TEN he then found out who he be battling first. Out of all people, VEGETA! But Goten wasn't worried!

Everyone got their seats. Many people were talking about the mysterious black hooded man named TEN. When the gong rang Goku , the host , came out and announced that the first fight would be between TEN and Vegeta.

"You must know your gonna lose this tournament cause your hiding your sorry ass face from everyone" Vegeta said . Deep inside he knew that this was goten but he wanted to test him.

"Rule 1 in fighting never underestimate your opponent! You have too much kami damn pride prince ! That's why you always lose to kakarott!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! You'll regret those words you asshole" Vegeta jumped in the air and shooting down like a missile.

Goten just laughed and easily dodged the attack. Vegeta than began to rush at him delivering a fury of punches but Goten easily blocked and evaded them all. Vegeta was getting madder and madder by the minute. Goten wasn't delivering any attacks and Vegeta was still losing. All of a sudden Goten got into a attack position and repeated "Rule 1 never underestimate your opponent remember that Vegeta!" Goten than sent a small flying red energy wave that hit Vegeta head on. Vegeta wasn't able to block it despite his best effort. he fell outside the ring so he ended up losing. Before a shocked and angry Vegeta could say anything the black hooded Goten turned his back and left the ring.

'That can't be the new goten? Where all this power comes from ?' Vegeta thought

In the next round he found out he would be battling Videl, his sister-in-law. She was strong but not even near Vegeta so he could easily win without hurting her. After all he only wanted to hurt Trunks. When the two stepped in the ring they circled it staring into the blackness of the hood for and Goten looking into Videls eyes. Finally Videl ran straight to Goten. Goten jumped and landed right behind Videl. She heard him breath on her neck and it made her shiver uncontrollably. He than took her arm and threw her out of the ring. But before Gohan got there to help his wife, Goten held out a hand and said "Don't be disappointed I can tell you have so much power in your blood." Her eyes widened and then thanked the mysterious stranger.

'I know I heard that voice before but where? It seems so familiar' She thought to herself sitting down with Pan.

Goku then came out for the third round and than yelled out "Son Gohan Vs TEN!" With that the crowd roared for they knew it would be a good fight. The eldest son of Goku versus the mysterious man who beat Vegeta and Videl with ease. Gohan bowed to Goten and Goten did the same.

"So why not tell us who you are?" Gohan asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No, Not until I win the final battle!" Goten said with terror in his voice.

Gohan then ran to Goten and tried to kick him but Goten grabbed the foot and threw it into the hard floor. Goten than jumped into the sky and elbowed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan easily got up and threw a big Ki blast at him knowing he would have to take this battle seriously. When the Ki blast came at him Goten caught it and sent it right back to Gohan knocking him back a few feets.

"H…OW…Did you…do…that" Gohan managed to say as the blast took the wind out of him.

"Oh a little trick I know, why not quit while you have the chance I haven't shown you my true power yet." Goten explained.

"I RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP!" Gohan said she he threw a bunch more at his opponent.

"You have a heart of a warrior and you are just like your dad, kakarott" Goten than jumped away from Gohan.

Goten was able to block all the mini Ki blasts Gohan threw at him by throwing them in the air like fireworks.

"Had enough ? Changed your mind ?" Asked goten.

Gohan never responded and turned to SS and charged . He unleashed a wave of ki blasts , kicks and punches but goten evaded them all in his normal form

Goten then got into the attack mode and shoot a normal Ki beam straight at Gohan knocking him out of the contest.

'What a power ? I wonder who is he .'

"You put up a good fight gohan, don't be upset"

"I am not really that upset . I just wonder who is he ... i feel like i know him somehow"

In the fourth round he would be fighting Piccolo. The two didn't speak to each other they just started at each other for three minutes. In the end Piccolo ran towards him and delivered an impressive melee wave or attacks yet goten evaded them all without breaking a sweat. Piccolo unleashed a whole bunch of Ki blasts the hit Goten directly. Goten was able to dodge them quickly and easily , earning an annoyed and shocked look from piccolo.

"I am impressed young man. You have an immense power and still you never showed it yet"

"You have seen nothing. Show me your most powerful attack"

"Don't let your ego blind you. It killed goku you know"

"Well i am not kakarott"

"You asked for it"

Piccolo focused all his energy and sent an enormous wave toward hoten . He instantly turned SS and raised his hand . The attack suddenly disappeared .

"Who are you ? And what kind of power i am seeing?" Said a stunned piccolo as Goten shuckled .

"Do you even call that powerful ? Pathetic i say"

Goten than took some of his energy and focused it into one Ki blast. The Ki blast was so powerful that sent Piccolo flying and knocked out cold.

Now he was about to go to the finals and battle Trunks.

Trunks watched all the previouses fights .

'A real challenge ... finally. I just hoped that goten entered ... we really need to talk now'

"Well here we are the FINALS! TRUNKS BREIFS VERSUS TEN!" Goku announced as people were cheering on the hooded man.

"how long has it been prince ?" Goten smirked in a evil way.

"What are you talking about? Do I know you?" Trunks asked back in a angry and confused tone.

"you're a fucken asshole Trunks and I will finally get my revenge on you. I haven't shown anyone my true power yet!" Goten said in pure anger and disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you?" Trunks said with anger filling in his blood.

Just then Goten jumped in the air and took the cape off of him. He than went to punch Trunks just like a missile. Still not having any idea who he was due to the sun.

Trunks jumped away and watched as the mysterious boy who was his age punched the ground and get up with his back towards Trunks.

"…Chibi?" Trunks said in complete horror.

"I am not your chibi anymore . I am nothing , pathetic and a miserable excuse for a saiyan remember ? Isin't that what you said ? Now You better shut the fuck up and fight me cause i don't want to have you an inch from death easily"

Goten said as he turned around. His chocolate eyes had now turned red due to the hatred and anger in his heart.

Trunks just stood there paralyzed in fear as the same with Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra who were watching from the stands. They never saw that dark side of Goten.

'How in the hell he aquired such a power ? He is even stronger than kakarott'

Before Trunks could say another word, Goten shot a Ki blast straight at him knocking him to the ground.

"Fight me asshole!" His voice was terrifying that sent shivers down all the peoples backs who heard him.

"No" Trunks voice was weak, weaker than when he was a child even. Goten raised an eye brow in confusion

"The great trunks briefs, the one mightier than god, is now a coward ? The prince off all saiyans is backing off a challenge ?"

Trunks got up but couldn't look at Gotens eyes.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" Goten jumped into the air, launching a bunch of Ki blasts. Each of them hit Trunks, knocking him to the ground.

"GET UP AND FIGHT YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta's voice could be heard all over the place.

Trunks once again got back up and it was clear he'd sustained some damage, but it was nothing compared to what he had been accustomed to. He stood there looking into Goten's red, angry eyes. Trunks than knew that he couldn't repair his friendship with Goten and that he couldn't tell him how sorry he was for what he did that day.

"Are you gonna fight me or not? You know i was just warming up" Goten's harsh words tore through Trunks heart due to the coldness in his voice.

"NO ... i will not ... fight you ... i deserve ... being punished . Have you ... seen what ... you became ? G-goten ? I ... i made you ... like this ... i ... i should have ... trusted ... my chibi ..." Trunks began to sob while he was trying to get the one simple word out of his mouth.

Goten, hearing this and seeing his face, remembered the encounter in the caves ... his memories and emotions returned and his human side was fighting ... he let out a piercing scream and his ki began to fluctuate violently

Trunks noticed what was happening and had a little hope .

"Goten ... chibi ... keep fighting ... you are stronger ... you are an amazing person ... i love you ..."

Goten then powered down as his ki steadied . Trunks thought goten freed himself but Suddenly he turned SS2 and had gotten into a familiar stance which sent a terrible wave of fear over everyone including Goku and Vegeta. They knew that stance so well. It was the stance that helped them kill all of their old opponents.

"Ka Me!" Goten then began to shout out at the top of his lungs.

"Get out of there, Trunks, NOW!" Bulma screamed at her petrified son.

"Ha Me Ha…" a blue ball began to appear between Gotens hands.

"PLEASE TRUNKS GET OUT OF THERE!" Gohan screamed at the teen, who was still standing his ground , not moving an inch.

"WAVE!" Goten then shot the beam straight at Trunks.

"I'm sorry Goten…." Trunks was sent flying and into the wall as the blast hit him. Goten finished the attack and powered down. He saw trunks knocked out cold and bleeding badly , but was still breathing.

He realized he won so he immediatly disappeared .

The whole audience was paralyzed with complete shock. Even Goku and vegeta were afraid to move. None of the Z fighters had ever seen that much power in Goten.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra were trying to help Trunks as well as Gohan, Videl, Pan and goku ; but he was still out cold

"Bulma what on earth happened !"

"I will explain everything " said vegeta . He told them everything he knew .

"Goten ... i can't believe what i am witnessing ... he became a heartless cold monster" said goku

"No ... not completly " said bulma

"Bulma are you out of your mind ? He left him to die . How can you say that ?" said gohan

"Bulma is right " said vegeta.

The others were stunned by this comment .

"Had you focused on goten enough you could have realized he fought his saiyan side briefly . His ki was fluctuating wildly."

"You say he could change ?"

"Yes ... but it's up to him. We can't interfere"

"Kami helps us all"

Goten returned to antarctica and lied on his bed .

"Finally trunks ... i had my revenge and proved to you and everyone that i'm not weak or pathetic ... i defeated everyone and became the champion."

Goten went to his room and opened the drawer and saw a pic . It was a pic 5 years ago when trunks and goten were captured by bulma holding hands . His memories of their good times when they were kids began floating and then he started crying . He soon felt sad and guilt and hurt of what he done to trunks . He loved him but anger and hatred blinded him .

"Oh god trunks ... i'm so sorry ... what have i done ? I am a monster ... please forgive me"

He cried bitterly and then passed out from exaution .

Then next morning he decided to return and face the consequences of his actions . So he sensed where trunks was and used instant transmission to go to him . Luckily , no one was in the room that time.

Goten approached his bed. he took a moment to study his body, as he never did before. He did have a wonderful body but now it was covered in sweat and bruises and shivering as his body burned up. He took his hand and started to speak.

"Trunks ... i am sorry things came between us like this but everything went out of control.

I ... i was having the worst time of my life the year you left to the USA . You used to be beside me when something bad happens but you left me alone facing everything and everyone and that year i learned how embrace those negative feelings you saw yesterday.

You must think that you are the one to blame and everything happened because of you only . This is far away from truth. What made me really the way you saw me was years of emotions buried deep down . You know i always had a tough life . I barely know my father and i had to deal with a psycho , mind controlling obsessed mother . My brother ran away from her and spend most of his time with videl and pan along with his work. So i was left alone with chichi and i was severly damaged by it .

With you i used to forget all these problems and feel happy and secure until you left to the USA. I felt alone ... abandonned. I became mindless and idiot . I considered suicide 3 times but everytime i remember you and how hurt will you be ... yet seeing you now like this ... i wished i killed myself.

Vegeta told me once there is a thin line between love and hate and i crossed it that day .

When you hit me that day i ... i fully embraced my saiyan side who was feeding on my bad emotions. I was really hurt that you believed them and denied me defending myself.

Bur You were right i am a loser pathetic and even a mistake . What kind of lover do this to his mate ? You of all people don't deserve it . You are my soul mate. I need you. You complete me ... you ... you are my everything. I love you trunks . I wish i said it sooner . Without you i am nothing and no one . You are my life .

I only hope for your forgiveness. Goodbye "

He leaned and kissed trunks on the lips as his tears started escaping his eyes . One of them actually fell on trunk's heart which made the latter cry silently .

Goten noticed this

"Trunks ... you heard ! Kami i need you to be strong and come out of this state . You aren't the one responsable of this . You will be always the only light of my dark road . Fight you can do it . If it is not for me then for them . Come on , Open your eyes !"

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and scanned his arroundings . He saw goten kneeling beside him , holding his hand and crying .

"Ch-chibi ... "

"Save your energy . You need every bit of it . I'll ... i'll call the others and leave"

"Chi-chibi Li-listen to me ... i forgive you ... i love you ... always and forever "

"Trunks ... me too koi ... now hold my hand and close your eyes"

"Chibi ... i trust you" said trunks and closed his eyes as per goten's request. Suddenly he felt alive an reenergized . His wounds began healing and he was becoming as good as ever.

"Chibi it's working ... "

He heard no reply

He opened his eyes and saw goten on the ground , still holding his hand but passing out and bleeding through his nose and mouth

"CHIBI !"


	7. Chapter 7

"CHIBI !"

Trunks scream was heard through the hospital and as soon as the others heard him , they rushed to his side

"Trunks whats wrong ?" Said bulma as she opened the door . She then saw goten bleeding on the floor

"What happened here ?" She asked

"He gave him his energy" said vegeta

"Y-yeah i felt energized and completely healed ... now father please help him"

Vegeta lifted goten off the ground and put him beside trunks on the bed

"We can't help him. Only You can."

He said that and left the two alone

"Chibi ... get better soon ... i need you in my life . I can't live without you"

"T-trunks ..."

"Rest now chibi ... "

"M-make ... make me yours ... mark me"

"Chibi are you sure ? This is a life commitment . We will be stuck with each other forever "

"And i ... i will not ... be any happier"

"Me too chibi"

Trunks then leaned and planted kisses on goten's neck . The mere smell of it pleasured him to no end

"Chibi it might hurt a bit"

He said and then bit him . The souds and moanings that goten made assured him that he is happy .

"Now goten ... you are mine. I need you to make me yours now"

"Trunks ... i love you" goten said and lifted his head a bit to reach trunks's neck. He then bit trunks and started to lick the blood and wound which made trunks hit his ecstasy point.

"Kami goten i love you too much"

Goten started to get better as he was regaining his energy. But still the guilt and sadness can be saw on his face.

"Goten ... "

"Trunks ... we shouldn't have marked each other ... i am a monster ... i am a demon ...you doesn't deserve me ..."

"No goten ... you hurt me when you say that . You are the most amazing friend , lover and mate . You complete me in everyway . Stop saiying this , everyone makes mistakes but what is important is that we learn from them . And we made up for them ."

"Trunks ... you have no idea how much this means to me"

Goten said and put his head on truncks bare chest .

...

"Mr brief how are y..." said the nurse as she entered

"I am a lot better now ... thanks"

"Yes i see ... well i came to tell you that you can be out as of now if you want"

"Really ? Thank you a lot"

"You have an amazing healing gift my friend , i never saw anyone heals completely that fast"

"I'm lucky i guess "

"Well take care then ..."

"Will do " said trunks as he carried goten in his arms and flew to cc

He headed to his bedroom and put goten on his bed and headed downstairs .

He saw his parents discussing what happened and what will happen

"Oh , hello trunks . How is goten ?" Said bulma

"He is doing well and actually sleeping in my room"

"I see you are happy"

"Yeah ... we marked each other"

"WHAT ?"

"Vegeta whats wrong with that ? They love each other"

"Trunks ... come with me now"

"What is it father ? We love each other"

"I know ... but couldn't you wait a bit for it ?"

"Why ?"

"He was stronger than you when you marked each other ."

"So ?"

"So my son , the prince of all saiyans , is submittive now . And to make it worse , it is irreversable."

"I don't care ! It is because of my damn pride that all of this happened. I am happy with him and that's what matters to me"

Vegeta never replied . He remembered what goten said in the tournament and realized he was right .

Trunks left him with his thoughts . He was a bit hurt that he was now submittive but he was determined to prevent it from getting in their way to be happy.

He returned to goten and found him kneeling and crying on the floor as he was staring at a certain pic above the bed

~FLASHBACK~

It was trunks 13th birthday and they were opening the presents. Trunks opened all the presents . All of them came from close friends , relatives and other cc friends and they were expensive and fits trunks status as the future president. Goku's family were on a trip and left goten in bulma's care for a week.

They were together all the time but then goten left and didn't return.

Trunks then noticed goten was missing

'Is he jealous or something ? He must be ... poor chibi'

He went searching for him , he found him crying under the tree with a gift terribly wrapped beside him

"What is wrong goten ?"

"My gift ... we are poor trunks and i couldn't buy a beautiful gift for you like them "

Trunks never said a word and took the gift , opened it and hugged goten so tightly

"Chibi this is the most beautiful gift i received ... thank you"

"You are saying that but you don't mean it"

"You are wrong chibi. It really is"

"Trunks ... i love you" said goten with a smile on his face as he returned the hug .

The gift was a professional picture collage of their most important times together with a big Gotenks pic at the center. Goten then managed to decorate the edges by himself

"Chibi... how did you..."

"I ... i was saving everything i got since last year"

"Thank you so much . I love you too"

Then bulma took a pic of them , holding hands , they both blushed and quickly chased bulma laughing

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

"G-goten ? What is wrong ?"

Goten didn't reply . He simply pulled a picture from his pocket and showed it to him . It was the same as the one on the wall and trunks remembered what pan said to him in the park that day.

"I always carried it in my heart you know . I never thought you did the same all the time"

"I already told you that day it was the best. I thought you believed me"

"I ... i adore you trunks . You can't imagine what you mean to me"

"The feelings are mutual chibi ... stop crying please ... i hate seeing your tears"

"Trunks ... thank you and sorry ... for everything . Please ... can you leave me alone ... just for a while"

Trunks started forming tears in his eyes and left .

'My Chibi ... he has always followed me everywhere i go , did anything i do , we would always get into the worst sort of troubles and we were always there for each others. He always refused to leave me and was forced to go home , hell he planned to follow me to the USA ... But now he is the one who wants me to leave ... what is he up to ? I just hope he don't hurt himself'

"Trunks come in"

"How did you kn..." trunks said as he opened the door. He cut off his saying when he saw goten waiting for him naked on the bed.

When he entered the room , goten put his hand on trunks's wraist and said

"I love you Trunks."

Trunks heart started to beat at a rapid pace and the warmness and wholeness Goten had talked about earlier had spread across his entire being. He suddenly attacked Goten's body, laying Goten below him. His lips instantly went to Goten's in a heated kiss as goten unbottoned his shirt . Trunks stared at the beautiful body below him .

"Too beautiful for my prince ?"

Trunks nodded with a big smile .

Before Goten knew it, Trunks was planting kisses down his neck and then went up to his ear, nibbling on the skin. Goten moaned in response, which Trunks smirked at. Soon Trunk's lips moved to his chest and eventually to his torso. He could feel Goten pleasuring and getting harder beneath him.

Trunks took off all his clothes and then returned his attention back to the boy under him. He pressed himself onto the boy, which earned a moan from both of them as their arousals were pressed to each other. Goten leaned up, kissing his lover's lips, bringing Trunks to respond to him with need. Suddenly, Goten flipped their bodies, leaving Trunks below him.

"Well Trunks , you know i can't let you have all the fun."

Trunks let out some interesting sound that came from his mouth as Goten ravished his body with wet kisses. Trunks raised his hand to his lover's cheek as he came up and captured Goten's lips, bringing him down to his lover's body. Goten's tongue then entered his mouth and instantly Trunks's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss became more passionate and deep, and they broke for air.

Goten then lowered himself till he reached trunk's member and started sucking . First he took it slow as he played with his tongue the he started to get faster and faster with each sound coming from trunks.

"Ah ... ahh ... ch-chibi ... i c-can't hold it anymore "

Said trunks as he released his seeds into goten's mouth

"You taste soo good trunks" said goten as he swallowed

"You missed a bit chibi " said trunks as he licked the remaining cum on goten's face

"Yes i do taste good"

"Now relax trunks , i will take us to the next step."

"Okay chibi" Trunks said and smiled sadly hoping goten will not notice

Goten knew what trunks was thinking

"Trunks ... i know what you think . Don't do that to yourself . In our relationship there is no top or bottom , There is goten and trunks .

We both will be bottom and top . If round one i'm top then round two i'm bottom . Besides as i said you can't have all the fun"

"Goten ... thank you . You don't know how this means to me"

"Well are you ready ?"

"Bring it on " said trunks with eyes full of love and lust . Goten was happy that his trunks was happy.

Goten then searched for a lube . He found one in the drawer and put some on his dick and trunk's hole.

"This might hurt trunks , so I need you to try and relax."

"Ok. I'll try."

All of a sudden trunks felt something painful enter him. He hissed in pain, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Soon goten went further into his lover until he was all the way inside him and started moving in and out of him at a slow pace until he starting moving faster which brought many moans out of trunk's lips as he came to move with him. With the sound of his lover's moans , he reached his climax and emptied his load inside. As they grew tired, trunks lied down on the bed with goten lying on top of him breathing hard.

"Goten. That was amazing"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it . So are you up to it ?

"To what Chibi ? "

"Round 2"

Before Goten knew it, he was laying on the bed under trunks. who had initated the famous son's smile.

"Oh, you have no idea."

As trunks entered goten , a lustful look came to his eyes as trunks was planting kisses on his face , neck and chest while moving in and out of him. Goten moaned in pleasure as trunks pushed more inside of him. .

Goten met his speed and after a while they were both exhausted. Goten could feel Trunks breathing hardly on his body.

Trunks pulled out of goten, lying next to him, goten pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Trunks ... are you really happy with me ?"

"Chibi what are you talking about?"

"You know what i mean"

"Chibi ... as long as i am beside you i will always be happy no matter what"

"Have you ... have you figured out ?"

"Yes ... yes i did . Yamcha took a voice changing device from mom and made the record you heard. After a couple of months i beat the crap out of davis and yamcha and used my authority and my high level friends to put them in jail. I know what they did to you..."

"Y-you know ? I ... was ashamed ... the ki braclet was preventing me from fighting."

"It's over and dealt with now ... all we need to do is live our lives happily , now that our bond is complete , nothing is going to seperate us ."

"Your parents know ?"

"They always knew"

"So ... tomorrow is mine's turn ... i kinda excpect what i am going to hear"

"Don't overthink it chibi ... everything will be fine . It's getting late now ... good night"

"Night trunksy" said goten as he put his head on trunks's heart . He instantly fell asleep now that he was in peace for the moment being . Trunks however stayed awake for a while . He kept thinking on what could chichi do or say . He knows she will not accept him and hurt him . And to make it worse , he have an important make up exams arranged by gohan so he won't lose another year as he knew trunks and goten would love to graduate together .

'Chibi ... i hope you would be ok'


	8. Chapter 8

The 2 demi saiyans were sleeping peacfully in each other's arms until the alarm went on . They woke up and gave each other a good morning kiss

"Gd morning trunksy"

"Morning chibi ..."

"Slept well ?"

"I am a bit sore but it's ok"

Goten chuckled

"Yeah me too ... kami it felt so damn good"

"Wanna play ?"

"Now ? You have exams don't you ? Won't you be late ?"

"Nah don't worry"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NOW !" yelled vegeta .

"Well i guess that's decided" said trunks

"You know after all this time together i still find him scary sometimes"

The boys laughed hard.

"Well come lets shower together"

"Lead the way chibi"

The boys went to the bathroom and filled the tube with a very warm water . They began playing with water as if they were kids and then goten stopped

"What is it chibi ?"

"Enter me"

"What ?"

"Come on trunksy i know you want it and i want it too. Or are you shy mr innocent boy ?"

"No it's just ... "

"Trunks i was meant to be submittive so i will act like it, beside i enjoy it more when i'm under you."

"Chibi i ..."

"Trunks , i'm happy this way . Besides i will have my turns you know . It's just our luck that i am way better at controling my instincts than you"

"Yeah but ..."

"What am i waiting for anyway ?" Said goten as he started to suck his dick fastly

"Ahhh ... kami in heaven ... ahh ... chibi i ... here i go ..." said trunks as he cummed on goten's face

"Wow what a mess trunks ... your load is unbelievable"

"Chibi ... the way you play with my boy makes me horny to the maximum ... no wonder why i make a mess"

"Well i'm flattered then . The best player in the world , my mate , is giving me credit . Now let's make a second mess trunksy ... this time inside me " goten said as he crossed his legs around trunks waist in a very sexy way which made trunks hard even more . He entered goten gently and started to be rougher and faster with each pleasure moan goten makes . Eventually he emptied his load and relaxed

"Trunks ... that was faboulous . Kami that load was even bigger than the previous one"

"Well it is your turn now no ?"

"Actually i'm saving it for the night ... it's gonna be a long one you know" goten smirked

"Kami and i thought i was insatiable"

"I can't get enough with you inside me ... it pleasures me to no limit"

"How many rounds ?"

"5 or 6 maybe ... 4 of them you are top"

"Are you serious ?"

"Aren't you satisfied or happy ?"

"I really am but ..."

"We already discussed this. Now let's clean ourselves before..."

"BRATS ! WHAT DID I SAID ?"

"Damn ... well let's hurry before he blasts us into oblivion"

The boys quickly cleaned themselves and got dressed .

They went downstairs and sat on the table waiting for breakfast

"Eager boys i see ... you really can't get enough of each other do you ?" Joked bulma as they blushed

"You need a house for you two . The smell of sex filled the hall you know" sais vegeta

"Chibi i am going to school now , please wait for me and do not go alone there ok ?"

"No promises trunks"

"Chibi..."

"Ok ok ... i promise"

"Gd ... wish me luck "

"As if you need it anyway ... wait with gohan you might actually do"

"See ya"

Trunks left to school and goten went to help bulma in the kitchen

"So umm bulma ? Can i talk to you in private please after we're done ?"

"Of course and thanks for the help sweety"

...

"So what are we gonna talk about ?"

"I ... i am ... sorry ... for everything . I didn't mean to ... to take it that far . But ... i was so depressed lately and trunks took the worst of it..."

"Goten why didn't you opened your heart to me that day ?"

"I ... i don't know ... i wanted to but..."

"It's ok ... you can tell me now"

"I was in the most difficult time of my life after trunks left . I felt abandonned and hated. I had to deal with an phsycho mother , selfish father , mr perfect brother and my soulmated abcense . I even considered suicide several times..." goten started crying

"Why no one treats me like you do ? Why i am goten to you while to them i am goku jr or gohan ?"

"Goten i ... "

"I always wanted to live with you , to be your son like trunks ... to be away from them , from the hell i've been living in for years"

"Well your dream came true , you are living here no ? And you know i love you as much as trunks . Please stop crying"

"Thanks bulma ... you are the best"

Goten hugged bulma very tightly and left

"This brat can be too emotional sometimes"

"And you can be emotionless many times"

"Yet you love me anyway ... and so do i" said vegeta as he locked the door behind him to have some fun. Meanwhile goten got a call from trunks

"Hey trunksy what's up ?"

"Chibi i called to apologize , i might be late tonight"

"Hard exams ?"

"Even worse , they need me at cc"

"Well duty calls you know"

"Love you chibi"

"Love you too"

'Well , no more waiting then' thought goten as he decided to tell his family alone . While he was flying toward home , he saw pan and videl

"Uncle goten !"

"Hey panny ! Hello videl"

"Hello goten , long time no see champ"

"Yeah well ... things got extremly complicated and i couldn't see anyone"

"Glad you're here uncle ... life is way too boring without you"

"You missed me a lot didn't you ?"

"Yeah"

"Well i missed you too"

"So goten , wanna talk about something ?" Said videl

"Yeah well ... um ... i don't know where to start ... can i just leave it till the evening ? I plan on explaining everything when the whole family is united"

"I see ... well i'm glad that you're okay . See ya"

"Bye videl , bye panny . See you soon"

'They mated then ... i don't understand , yesterday he hated him and now he became bonded to him... well , i hope he's prepared for what he might face'

Goten landed and went to the door . He hesitated knocking a bit but before he could , goku opened the door.

"Long time no see champ ... welcome home"

"Hello dad ... missed you too"

"Goten ? Goten ! Kami i missed you so much ! Where did you go all this time ? Didn't you thought about us ? We were worried like hell with your sudden disappearence . Please don't do that again ." Chichi said

"Mom i ... i'm sorry i didn't mean to ... but i was forced to do it . Anyway i have a confession to make ..."

"Did you finally find a lovely girlfriend ?"

'Same old chichi'

"You will find out on dinner"

"Can't wait then ... i'm so happy for you"

'We will see how accurate this will be'

...

The dinner time came and the son family was united and sat at the table . They were eating and laughing a lot . They were never so happy in their life .

Soon goten knew it is now or never so he stood up and all eyes went to him

"Guys i ... i need to tell you something . Some of you might be surprised with this confession .

We all know that mom set up many dates so i could marry one of them . I turned all of them down as i couldn't love them. But recently i found that special person that i fell in love with . I could feel a very special connection between us and i felt happy and complete .

Things came between us in an unexpected way and what we call love turned to hate. Recently i figured out my feelings and knew that i can't live without this person in my life. You already know that person . I ... i am in love with ... with trunks. I just hope you respect my choice and don't hate me "

There was a moment of silence .

"I don't care uncle goten . I will still love you no matter what . There is no one that makes me happy more than you" said pan as she went toward him and hugged him

"Thank you pan . You mean so much to me and i will always love you too . "

"Pan is right goten . We will never hate you . It is your life and you are free to live it the way you want . You have my full support. I love you unconditionnaly" said goku

"Goten , we knew all along " said videl as she looked to gohan

"We already knew that you 2 are lovebirds . Anyone who watch you closely will know . I never saw in my life a bond like the one you have between you two . You are destined to be with each other and we are very happy for you two . And as for your fight , don't overthink it anymore , all of us have fights with our lovers , You have our full blessings right gohan ?"

"Of course . I really wish you all the happiness in the world . And remember , whenever you need us we are right here for you . You will remain my little brother whom i love infinitely and unconditionally. "

"Dad ... gohan ... videl ... thank you so much . You have no idea what this means to me . I love you"

Goten then waited for chichi . He knew she will never accept him .she said nothing . She got up and went to her room . Goten followed her

"Goten ... leave me alone"

"Mom ... please , all i need is your acceptance"

"Acceptance ? How do you expect me to accept you ? I raised you alone in the absence of goku . I tried to be the mother and father to both you and gohan . I did everything i could for you two to become the best . I was very successful with gohan . He married a videl and had pan . He is the president of OHS and now vice president of CC. He made me proud. But you goten on the other hand ... you were different . You weren't even near him. You never achieved anything in your life that made me proud. You made me dissapointed . I ... i wish you were never born . I wish i miscarried you when i had the chance , at least i could have spared the family a disappointment , a disgrace ... a freakin faggot . As of now i have only son . You were a mistake anyway."

Goten was mortified by her words , he flew away at top speed as the rest heard a very loud door slamming.

"What could she have said ?" Goku said

"Judging what we just saw and heard ... she disowned him" videl answered

"Poor uncle goten ... why grandma is an evil mom ?"

"She is not evil ... she is just ... not open minded."

Goten flew toward cc. He knocked the door and bulma opened .

"B-bulma ... plz help" said goten and then fainted .

Bulma quickly took him to the medical wing and performed a series of tests on him . She then called for trunks to watch him .

He quickly sat beside him and held his hand. He was still out.

"Chibi ... what happened to him mom ?"

"I don't know trunks . I heard a knock on the door and when i answered he fainted in my arms"

"Did he speak to his family ?"

"I guess so"

'Damn you chichi ... why can't you act like a normal mother ?'


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile , back at son's house , gohan senses a huge drop of goten's ki and the rise of trunks's

"Oh no ..." said videl

"I need to talk to bulma"

Gohan went at top speed to cc. He didn't even knock , he entered instantly

"Bulma ?"

"Gohan we're here"

"Bulma , we need to talk privatly . It's urgent"

"What's wrong gohan ? Is goten gonna be alright ?" Asked trunks

"Don't worry trunks ... he is a saiyan , he will be alright. Bulma ?"

"Lead the way"

...

"What is it gohan ?"

"How long will he be out ?"

"I don't know , probably 1 week at most. He had a severe emotional breakdown . What happened to him ?"

"Chichi disowned him ... that's all i know"

"Kami chichi ... how could she do it ?"

"I don't understand her either . But there is something else you should know and it is very urgent that trunks doesn't know about it"

"What is it gohan ? You are making me nervous"

"We need to keep trunks away from goten until he wakes up..."

"Why ? They are saiyan mates now"

"I know it's hard . But goten talks a lot in his sleep . If he told his secret , trunks will be devastated"

"What secret ?"

"Trunks ... trunks raped goten once"

"What ?"

"Remember the farewell party we held for trunks before he went to the USA ? Well he got too drunk and forced himself on goten"

"But ... how did you know ?"

"As i said , he talks a lot in his sleep. The same nightmare kept hunting for a week and later we found out that he became pregnant and ..."

"WHAT ?" yelled trunks

"Trunks ..."

Trunks flew away at top speed to the forest .

'I ... i ra-raped chibi ? No ... he's lying ... he has to be ... why i don't remember it then ?'

Trunks sat down and began to think deeply and search his memory

He then began to remember slowly

What happened at the party .

He was terrified as the memories became clearer and he had remembered everything .

'Kami ... what am i ? I am the worst friend ever ... how could i do this to him ? I hurt him in many ways without knowing it and he decided to remain silent all this time . I am a living demon. I am fully responsible . He always opened his heart to me . He let himself compeletely vulnurable with me . He even never saw but the good things in me and refused to give up on me . I was his everything . Oh kami what a monster i am . He doesn't deserve such an evil creature like me . Goodbye chibi'

Trunks returned to cc and went to his bedroom and packed everything in 4 bags , he then returned to the living room . He bumped into bulma

"Where are you going trunks ?"

"Mom i ... i can't be with him ... not anymore"

"Trunks ... i know it's hard but this in the past now . We need to move on"

"I ... i need some time alone"

"I understand ... where are you going?"

"Somewhere far ... i need to think of many things"

Trunks looked at goten one last time and returned to the cabin.

A week passed and goten was still out .

'Gohan was right ... kami he is burning , whatever nightmare he is seeing is killing him ... goten ...'

During this week trunks never stopped thinking about what he said to goten that day .

"" You are meant to be submittive to your prince ... third class saiyan ... 'I was meant to be submittive anyway' ""

'I took his virginity by force , i humiliated him ... no i deserve to die'

He attempted suicide 3 times but everytime he sees the same scene with a different ending

The first scene : He kills himself , then goten holds his body never wanting to let go . He cried bitterly . Then he kills himself and gives his soul so that trunks can live again .

The second scene : He kills himself , then goten holds his body never wanting to let go . He cried bitterly . He then lives the rest of his life alone , depressed never letting the picture of trunks and himself out of his hand.

The third scene : He kills himself , then goten holds his body never wanting to let go . He cried bitterly . He then take trunks to the top of the mountain . Goten layed him on the ground and put his head on his heart then kills himself.

Trunks always wondered why the different endings but understood what goten is trying to tell him thanks to the mental bond. He knew that if he kills himself then he will hurt goten even more because being the doninate partner comes with a huge boost to the emotions. He decided then to return to the USA.

He headed to the airport . To his luck , the nearest plane will depart in an hour .

Back at cc , goten could feel trunks's overwhelming emotions, they were so strong that the made him wake up . He scanned his surroundings and sensed trunk's ki . He knew what he was thinking and immediatly got up and headed to the kitchen and began eating anything he could see .

"Goten ! Kami you're awake ! What are you doing you need to rest . Back to bed now "

"Not yet ... I need to have some energy to stop trunks"

"Why what is he doing ?"

"He wants to go , probably to the US . He always feels guilty and this can't go on any longer . Hell he attempted suicide 3 times ?"

"What ? And ..."

"I know because everytime he tried , i show him a scene in his mind of the effect of his action on me. Wish me luck bulma "

With that he used instant transmission and landed in the airport . He started asking which plane is his prey . When he knew it , he intantly stood before it , preventing it from flying .

"Please excuse our little delay , but a man is preventing the plane from taking off . We are waiting the police to clear the scene . Thank you for understanding"

Trunks was already asleep when the announcement was made .

"This is your last warning . We are authorized to use deadly force if you don't comply . Come here or prepare to die "

Goten ignored them , they tried physical force but goten single handly beat all of them.

10 minutes passed by and goten made no move .

"I'm sorry son , you gave us no choice . Men open fire"

The police started shooting and trunks woke up on the sound of the bullets . The police froze in their places with horror as they saw goten still standing not injured.

"Impossible ... what is he ?"

"What is happening outside ?" Asked trunks

"Mr brief there is a man blocking the plane's path . The police tried to shoot him but he was undamaged , as if he is a bulletproof alien

'Goten ?'

"I need to go outside "

"It is too dangerous outside sir" said the captain as he blocked his way

"Get out of my way"

Trunks got out of the plane and he was right . It was goten

"G-goten ?"

Goten walked toward him and slapped him on the face . He then picked him up and flew away without a word as the crowd saw in much shock and horror the scene.

'Why goten , why don't you let me to leave you alone . You seffered so much already because of me'

Goten stopped mid air .

"Why were you leaving me ?"

"What do you mean ? Why would you stay with a monster like me in the first place ?"

Goten blasted him and he hit the earth head first .

"Did i ever complaint ?"

"You would never do that because you are selfless and i know you prefer to suffer silently "

"Wrong answer"

Goten turned SS and charged toward him hitting him again and again .

"So another answer maybe ?"

"Stop it goten , I am not worthy of being with you. You deserve someone who treats you much better than me"

"Again wrong answer" said a SS3 goten now as he charged again . After another wave , he asked

"Changed your mind ?"

"I... i d-don't understand you g-goten... i first r-raped you then i hu-humilated you in front of everyone. Then i made you embrace the darkness in your saiyan side .

W-what good did i ever to do you ? TELL ME"

Goten returned normal and walked toward him . Once there he took his face and kissed him on the lips and said softly

"Trunks ... you made me happy. You made me feel i'm goten and not gohan or goku . You made me feel complete . Whenever i am with you , i felt safe and strong . Your presence in my life is a light in a very darkened road . You did hurt , humiliate and disrespected me . But i forgive you because i love you . You saved me from that monster with your heart melting words . Trunks you are my life and i can't imagine it without you . You are my everything. That is why i never complainted and that is why i refuse to let you go and that is why there is no one that could replace you . I saved you 3 times from killing yourself but trunks if you keep acting like this , i can't save you anymore . I will always be your chibi , no matter what !"

Trunks cried bitterly in goten's chest . Goten took him in his arms , returned to cc and put him on the bed . He returned to bulma

"So goten tell me what happened goten sighted ...

"It is worse than i imagened. He believe that he never did me any good and that he doesn't deserve a person like me . I hit him few times and then i returned to normal a gave him a speech of everything good he did to me . I also told him that i will always be his chibi "

"Thank you goten ... you really are the best "

Goten then managed to force a smile then fainted , having been compleyely energy drained.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks woke up hearing goten moaning in his name

"Nnn…Tru-trunks ... ah ... nnn"

As sad expression appeared on his face as he thought goten was having a nightmare of the rape but suddenly he laughed mentally as he heard goten saying

"Mm… mo-more ... i-i love you … don't stop … harder … faster ..."

Trunks was happy that goten was having fun in his dreams , he then felt goten tight embrace as he put his head on trunk's chest .

'Kami chibi ... i love you more than anything in the world' said trunks as he exited the bed . As much as he hate it , he was forced to as bulma was sick and gohan is busy teaching. He kissed his lover and went to work

Goten later woke up too see himself alone in the bed . He took a shower after his intense and lovely wet dream and got dressed . He went downstairs to see vegeta sitting beside an ill bulma

"V-vegeta ? What's wrong with bulma ?"

"She is sick you idiot"

"I know you fool , what is her sickness"

Vegeta's eyes widened at goten's comment . Not only he just insulted him , but he was genuinly worried about bulma

"I don't know , probably just a flu"

"Goten sweety don't worry , i have a slight fever . Nothing major"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes sweety ."

"Vegeta go on and resume your training , i'll take care of her"

"No i won't go anywhere."

"Vegeta honey you can go . I'm fine really ... it's just because of the stress i recently faced"

Vegeta hesitated a bit but eventually agreed

"Fine i will go , but every once in a while i will come and annoy my woman"

Bulma chuckled

"I can't say no to that"

Vegeta smiled at her and left . Goten never wasted any time and began house work . He would check up on bulma every 10 minutes or so to make sure she's ok. Goten then decided to prepare lunch , he made vegetable soup for bulma and pizza and lazagna for the others .

Goten went to bulma with a bowl in his hand . He put it on the table and carefully fed bulma .

...

"Goten ... thank you sweety . Kami i never tasted a soup as delisious as this !"

Goten blushed

"I've been taking cooking classes in my spare time when trunks left"

"I guess i'll get sick more often then" goten laughed .

Then after a while came trunks and vegeta .

"Your food is on the table gentlemen"

"Pizza and lazagna ?" Said vegeta

"My fuckin favorites" exclaimed trunks .

"Bon appétit" said goten as he joined them . He was happy when he noticed that they never eated that much before , it was clearly a sign they loved it

"So ... what do you think"

"Well do you see any leftovers ?"

"No"

"That means we fuckin loved it"

"TRUNKS !" Yelled bulma

"Sorry mom , won't happen again"

Goten gave them the most genuine smile he ever gave to anyone. Vegeta nodded to him as a thank you and left to continue his training

Goten and trunks went upstairs .

"So trunks , how's work ?"

"Very depressing"

"Can't stay away from me my prince ?" Goten smirked

"Not an inch" trunks replied with a soft kiss to his lips

"So what do you want us to do chibi ?"

"How about watching this tape ?"

"What a tease ... "

"Come on trunksy ... it'll be fun . Trust me you'll love it"

"Can't say no to you ... so what's its name ?"

"Happy Memories"

"I never heard of it before. Have you ?"

"Let's just play it shall we ?"

...

Goten put the tape and sat beside trunks on the bed .

A video of two young boys played on the screen.

It was at the hospital where Goten was born. Bulma had taken Trunks in to visit the smaller baby in the crib beside the sleeping mother. Trunks's eyes looked down at the raven haired baby and was amazed by him.

Bulma set him in the crib and watched what her son would do. He walked over to the small infant and sat behind his head. With his little hands he managed to gather the newborn in his arms and he instantly stopped crying and a smile appeared on its face. It was then that goten said his first ever word and it was none other than

"t-tru-nks"

Trunks kissed Goten on the cheek as trunks also said his first word "Chibi"

Bulma smiled along with the others to see the 2 boys forming a bond at such an age .

Goten paused the tape.

"Wow i didn't know i had such an affection on you goten"

"What ? No chibi ?"

Trunks laughed

"Continue the tape chibi"

The second video showed on the screen. The two were sleeping together in Trunks's crib. Goten was curled up against Trunks with a content smile on his peacefull face, but this time it was a younger Gohan who was watching them.

"They are so cute together" said bulma as she entered the room

"Yeah ... they really are"

Goten paused the tape again.

"Trunks ... i love you" said goten as he put trunk's arms around him

He then continued the tape

The third video came up of baby Trunks holding infant Goten in his arms while running away from Gohan who is chasing him

"Trunks ... this is dangerous , you might drop and injure him ."

"Chibi is mine" said trunks as he continued running until he was tackled by a stone . He fell on the ground and goten started crying . Although trunks was not injured and neither was goten , but he cried because of goten's cries .

"See trunks ?" Said gohan as he called bulma . Bulma came and checked up on them . They didn't stop crying until they slept together.

Goten paused it again

"Always trunks the troublemaker" laughed goten

"Somethings never change no chibi ?"

"No but i love you the way you are"

"Me too" said trunks as he kissed his chibi

Goten played the rest . This time it was only an image of the 2 holding hands on trunks 13th birthday .

"Trunks ..."

"Yes chibi"

"You know you always felt so special to me . I don't know about you but that day ... i felt happy . I can't forget that day . My heart started beating fastly and i had these strange feelings . When i became 16 , i knew they are called love"

"Chibi ... me too. Why didn't you confess your love to me earlier ?"

"I wanted to but ..."

"I raped you" said trunks with tears in his eyes

"Trunksy no ... it's ok . We are happy now aren't we ? I hate seeing you in tears."

"Chibi ... thank you ... you need to know that I've always wanted you. You're a wonderful person with good heart and amazing spirit.

You've made me a better person than I ever thought possible. You're not only my best friend but someone I love so much. That day i ... i couldn't hold back my instincts . I forced myself on you..."

"You were drunk trunks... i never blamed you"

"You know ... i am happy now that i am submittive . You know goten you have an incredible self-control ability , which is very important because the sex urges increases dramatically . I guess I was the one who is meant to be submittive . Our relationship could be a disaster otherwise"

"Well you know i like to be dominated by you"

"Are... you sure ?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

They leaned and started kissing passionately, pouring all their longing and desire into this kiss Goten entangled his fingers in

Trunks' hair and pressed his smaller frame closer to him. Lavender haired embraced his lover closer, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

They kissed long and hard, their hands running up and down each other's bodies as they tried to take in as much as

possible

Finally Trunks broke the kiss and cupped Goten's face in his palm. He looked him in the eyes and could see they were dazed with desire.

Trunks smirked and quickly removed Goten's shirt throwing it away He kissed his chin, jaw and neck, trailing wet kisses down to his chest. Goten moaned and arched his head; his fingers in Trunks' hair.

Trunks continued down, kneeling in front of the younger boy. He unbuckled his pants and slowly slid them down. An impressive hard on was visible through Goten's boxers.

"Someone is eager" Trunks teased looking up at Goten, who was staring down at him.

"T-trunks" he whispered

Without breaking the eye contact Trunks leaned in and kissed Goten's member through a thin fabric of his boxers

He then opened his mouth and sucked on it lightly, causing goten to moan in pleasure.

Trunks intertwined his fingers in the hem of Goten's underwear and pulled it down, releasing his aching member.

Trunks leaned in and slowly licked the tip of Goten's cock. He grabbed it at the base and Goten moaned

silently. He tilted his head to the back waiting with anticipation, his hands resting on Trunks' head

Trunk's slowly took his friend's 6 inch member in his mouth

"Unnggh." Goten was overwhelmed by sensation of his friend's lips on his cock

Trunks took in as much as he could, while massaging Goten's sack with his fingers He was bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard and slow, moving his head to the sides, to increase the pleasure

Goten closed his eyes, he was moaning loudly now, his breathing became more labored as he enjoyed the feeling that was overpowering him.

Trunks increased the speed of his thrusts and moved his hand to massage the base of Goten's shaft.

"Oh... Ugh... T-trunks.. Kun...' goten moaned and looked down at his friend's head between his legs. The sight was too much for him and he could feel himself close to the release. Trunks eyes moved up and locked with Goten's. At this moment the younger boy knew he wouldn't hold it any longer. His eyes rolled to the back and he grunted loudly spilling his seed in Trunks' mouth.

The older boy felt a warm liquid filling his mouth

"What a load chibi" Trunks said as he tried swallowing it all . He felt a

bit of the cum spill out of his mouth and run down his chin, but he ignored it, as he licked the tip of Goten's member dry. Goten noticed the bit of cum on Trunks' chin.

He leaned in and licked it slowly, tasting himself. Trunks could feel himself harden even more, if that was even possible. He kissed Goten passionately and picked him up .

He carried him into to the shower that stood opposite of the bathtub. He placed him in the cabin and hurried to take off his own pants and underwear. He joined his friend and turned the water on.

Warm water pouring down both of their perfect muscular beautiful bodies.

"You know trunks ? I had a wet dream today"

"Oh really ?" Trunks faked a laugh

"Yeah ... i was right here with you ... same as now"

"Well i guess you had a vision"

"And a very lovely and beautiful one"

Trunks started abother passionate kiss and licked Goten's lips.

Goten darted out his tongue to meet trunks's in the play. They continued their kisses, pausing only to suck on each other's lips or tongues .

Goten's hands were massaging the back of Trunks' neck and his shoulders, while trunks groped his buttocks and lifted him up

His hard on was almost painful and he wanted nothing more than make love to his chibi.

Trunks pressed himself against Goten, trapping him between his body and the wall. Goten let out a muff led by kisses and moans as he felt his already hardening member being squeezed between their stomachs.

Their hair stuck to their faces and the water mixed with their saliva as they kissed. Their bodies rocked together and the desire rose in them to the unbearable levels.

"Trunks... Please..."

Goten whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, no longer able to hold his feelings inside. "Make

Iove to me"

Trunks slowly rubbed his 6 inches penis, spreading thick precum around its length along with water to moisten it even more. He

was breathing heavily and leaning to kiss Goten yet again. They shared another passionate kiss, as he slowly entered younger boy's tight hole.

Goten hissed in pain at first but very soon sounds of pleasure and moans were heard.

Trunks licked his lips and looked up, slowly pushing his member further.

Trunks sighed as his member slid fully into the narrow entrance. Goten's muscles quivered around him and he was

afraid he would not last long

"Oh. Chibi Ugh.." He whispered placing his chin on top of Goten's head as he moved in and out of him.

Trunks rested his hand on the wall next to Goten's head as he pushed harder and faster. With his other hand he encircled goten's shaft and started pumping it, earning more moans.

"Oh... Uhh... ahh... T-Truuunks" Goten whimpered, his eyes shut closed, his fingers digging into Trunks' shoulders. He was so close, so close.

Trunks let out a few loud groans as he felt Goten's muscles contract around him. White, thick liquid shot out of goten's cock, coating them both. Trunks could see stars as his eyes closed and his head shot to the back. He released a feral growl as he spent himself inside Goten.

They both slid to the floor of the shower, water pouring around them Goten looked up to see Trunks breath heavily, his eyes closed.

He reached out and touched the taller boy's face. Trunks opened his dazed eyes slowly to see the most beautiful sight.

Blushing Goten was smiling at him softly. He felt his heart grow, and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his plum lips

"Chibi ... thank you for this amazing love making"

"Anything for you my prince"

"Anything ?"

"You just ask"

"How about round 2 ? You're top"

"Well i can't say no to your highness"

...

The sounds of trunks's pleasure moans were heard in the entire house . For the first time , they didn't worry about anything or anyone , they were never any happier as they only focused on themselves and that's what really mattered

"Trunks ... i love u ... always and forever"

"Me too chibi"

"So , will you try and leave me again ?"

"And miss that beautiful face ? No chance"

"Glad to hear it ... night trunksy"

"Night chibi"

The 2 demi saiyans slept , their faces reflected the happiness and love they are living together , now that no more secrets are hidden.

...

The morning came on the lovebirds . Goten's cell began beeping and goten jumped in excitment . Today was his graduation , and he will finally do it with trunks .

"Wake up sleepy trunksy" said goten jumping on the bed

"Chibi ... what a gentle way to wake up"

"Can you blame me for graduating with my lover ?" Said goten who was still jumping

'He is in his twenties yet he acts like a kid around me ... kami knows how much i love you little goten'

"Well chibi this is a dream came true to me as well"

Goten stopped jumping and gave trunks a quick kiss. He then took a shower and started dressing . He and trunks got very special suits from capsule corporation as a first of a series of gifts from bulma.

Goten and trunks went to school and each chose the graduation cape that fits him . All of the students put them on except goten who was staring at it with tears in his eyes.

"Goten whats wrong ?"

"N-nothing wrong ... i just ... i wished she would be here ... sharing my joy"

"Chibi ... turn around "

"Goten!" Said chichi as she hugged him tightly. "I ... i am very sorry my boy ... i hurt you very much ... please forgive your bad mother for the last time"

"Mom... i love you ... you are wonderful in your own way ..."

"I am very proud of you ... and i give you my full blessing... even if it's late now"

"Mom ... it is never too late. Thank you so much ..."

Trunks left the 2 alone to speak . It was the first time they meet since a long time and they had much to talk about.

...

Ceremony time came and the certificates were distributed . Now it was trunk's speech as the first of his class.

"Ladies and gentlemen ... welcome .

Today we are here to celebrate a very happy event , our graduation . As of now we leave the warm house of our OHS and have our own adventures in life . Before anything , we must thank Son Gohan , the vice president of cc and the president of OSH whom i am proud to work with him , he proved to be a very successful person inside and outside work and without him , cc won't be as successful as it is today. We must also thank our beloved teachers who helped and prepared us through our entire presence here despite all sorts of problems we caused ... and i need to thank a very special person . A person who changed me to the best with his amazing personnality . A person whom i see as an inspiration . I want to thank Son Goten ... my brother , my best friend and most importantly ... my lover . Life is a journey , a school , an adventure ... it is full of surprises , of ups and downs for us but with every problem we faced , we solved it together and our relationship became even stronger . Today i proudly announce my life commitment to him , my soulmate , in front of everyone. Thank you , all of you and have a good day"

Once trunks finished his speech , goten walked toward him and give him a passionate kiss in front of everyone , not caring for anyone .

The crowd cheered for them as they returned to their seats , holding hands.

...

Once the celebration is over , they returned to cc , where bulma and chichi threw a party for them . Chichi saw how happy they are together and finally accepted the fact the he flew with his own wings . Unlike goku and gohan , goten was a rebel . She let a few tears eacape but quickly wiped them and returned to the party . Soon trunks went on a stage with a microphone in his hands.

"My friends and family ... i want to thank you for this very lovely and appreciated surprise . It means a lot to us . I want also to thank chichi . Her acceptance of our relationship made a very troubled heart find peace. Now it's my turn to give you , and my goten , a surprise of my own .

I ... i am pleased to announce the arrival of a new family member . I ... i am pregnant with goten's son ."

Goten couldn't believe what he heard .

"T-trunks ? Are-are we going to be parents ?"

"Yes chibi ..."

Goten put his hand gently on trunks's face . He couldn't be any happier now that he had his family and friends acceptance of his new life , his lover beside him for the rest of his life and now his son will see light soon. He shared a very passionate kiss as bulma documented the whole thing . He took him in his arms and flew to his new house where they lived in complete happiness for the rest of their lives.

THE END

Author's notes

And finally the story of our dear friends and lovebirds ended , i want to thank everyone who spent some time to read this . I hope you enjoyed it and the time you spent on it was wirth it and not wasted . As i told you before , it was my very first fanfiction and probably it will be the last , now that i have to go to work with little to no freetime .

I was a bit sad that not a single review was made , i mean one word is more than enough for me . Good, bad , terrible , cool ... anything .

Anyway thank you again and happy reading friends.


End file.
